Facing Life's Little Obstacles
by Naleyfan416
Summary: Nathan Scott is lonely after losing the love of his life... will his daughter's new teacher change things? Naley!
1. Ch1 Life Without a Wife

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the OTH characters... I only own Mallory!

A/N: Ok guys, so here is my latest story! I hope you guys like it, I came up with the idea the other day! Please review... there's more to come!

* * *

"Daddy wake up! I'm hungry and I wanna go see Grandma Karen," a little five year old girl yelled while shaking her father from his sleep.

"Mallory, give me a few more minutes of sleep then I'll take you," he said still half asleep.

"No, wake up! Remember you said that we could spend the day together at the River Court with Uncle Luke. Get up!" she said nudging him in the side.

"I'm up! You happy now," he grumpily replied.

"Yes, I'm rather pleased. Now I gotta go get dressed," she said laughing at him before running off to her room.

He went and looked at himself in the mirror. This is how it was pretty much every morning. He was miserable without his wife, but he had a daughter that needed him so he stayed strong. It had been three years since his wife, Peyton, had passed away from breast cancer.

He was a wreck for about six months after her death. His family stepped up and helped out with Mallory. Nathan used to be a fun outgoing guy, but now he was just lonely. He chose not to date anyone since her death, even though his brother tried his best. They both worked at Keith's Dealership with their dad and his mom watched Mallory during the day at the cafe.

She was going into kindergarten in a few months. She was rather excited to be going to a real school. She had fun at the café where she spent everyday hanging out with her grandma and all the customers fell in love with the little girl. She looked a lot like her mom except for her blue eyes, and she acted just like Nathan, even had his trademark smirk.

Nathan hardly ever talked about Peyton, and everyone knew not to bring up her name because it hurt too much. Mallory had a few pictures of her, but she was only two when she had passed away so she never really knew her. Karen would tell her different stories about her though and how she was such a wonderful person.

Nathan found Mallory downstairs waiting on him. "You ready kiddo," he asked.

"Oh daddy, can I get chocolate chip pancakes this morning?" she asked as they were driving to the café.

"Sweetie, considering Grandma Karen spoils you rotten, I bet she will make them for you," he joked.

They arrived at Karen's Café and went to their usual booth. Karen walked over and asked, "So what can I get for my two favorite people?"

"I'll have the usual and the little one will have Grandma's special since you spoil your grandchild," he added.

"Well I can't help it if your brother won't meet a girl and give me more grandkids," she joked.

"Did I hear my name?" Luke asked walking over and sitting down next to Mallory, "How's my favorite niece doing this morning?" he asked.

"Uncle Luke, I'm your only niece silly," she said with a laugh.

"I guess it's a good thing then because I don't know if anyone could replace you," he said leaning down and tickling her.

"Uncle Luke…" she replied out of breath while everyone just laughed.

"Mal, how about you come help me with breakfast?" Karen asked.

"K Grandma," she replied and followed her into the kitchen.

"So how are you today?" Luke asked once they were gone.

"Same as always," Nathan replied, "you know you don't have to watch over me anymore though. I've come out of that shell I was in. Plus it's been three years. I've accepted her loss."

Luke always worried about his brother especially after Peyton died. He was there for him in through some of his darkest days, but he had to admit those days had been over for awhile. "So you are finally going to teach Mal how to shoot?" he said.

"Yea she's been begging me now for days," Nathan answered.

Karen and Mallory came out a few minutes later with breakfast. They all ate while Karen went and took care of her other customers. Then the boys took Mallory to the River Court to shoot some hoops.

After about thirty minutes, Mallory got tired and went and sat down while the boys played one on one.


	2. Ch2 Miss Haley James

A/N: Thanks for the reviews! Keep them coming! Hope you enjoy the chapter...

* * *

Today marked the first day of kindergarten and for Miss Haley James it was her first day of teaching. She had moved from Charleston and found a job opening in Tree Hill. She lived with her best friend, Brooke Davis, who designed clothes.

She had always been a very smart girl in school and had always wanted to be a teacher. She had even tutored in high school. She was excited to finally be teaching her own class. The students were to arrive in a few minutes as she waited at her desk for them.

Kids soon came charging into the room and Haley said, "Kids find a seat so I can make sure everyone is here. My name is Miss James and I would love to learn all of your names in a few moments."

The day went by smoothly, but it was coming to a close. The kids hauled out to the car line, but one student she noticed stayed in her seat. "Mallory, it's time to go wait for you mom or dad to come pick you up," Haley said.

"I don't have a mommy, Miss James. My daddy is at work and my grandma is at work. I don't wanna walk to the café alone, so do you mind taking me?" she asked.

"Well in that case, I believe we are off to the café," Haley replied with a smile.

They arrived at the café and Haley walked her inside. "Mal, I'm so sorry I was supposed to come pick you up, but I got held up," Karen started.

"I know, but Miss James brought me here," Mallory answered.

"Hello, I'm Miss James, Mallory's teacher. You know I could bring her here after school if you need me to. I live just around the corner so it wouldn't be any trouble," she suggested.

"I wouldn't want to be a burden," Karen started.

"It would be my pleasure. Mallory is such a wonderful kid, but she's very shy," she replied.

"Well she pretty much spends all of her time with me at the café, so she doesn't really get to hang around anyone her age," Karen replied.

"Well like I said, I wouldn't mind dropping her off after school. That way you wouldn't have to leave the café, plus I've heard it's like the best in town so I'm sure it gets rather busy in here," Haley commented.

"Thank you so much. I'll even give you dinner on the house," Karen responded, "I mean it's the least I can do."

Haley took her up on her offer and grabbed food for her and Brooke before heading to her apartment. "Brookie, I'm home," she called out.

"I'm in my room, how was you day?" she said as Haley made it to her room.

"Actually it went quite well. One of my students though didn't have a ride home, so I dropped her off with her grandmother's café around the corner. She gave us a free meal on the house and offered food anytime. I told her I would bring Mallory by every afternoon after school," Haley said rambling.

"I see," Brooke replied before looking in the bag full of food, "Haley, this is a lot of food!"

"I know," Haley responded, "but there's mac in cheese!"

"The food of the gods," Brooke joked.

The two ate dinner and talked about Brooke's day and how the upcoming weekend they were going to have to go out and explore the town. Actually that was Brooke's idea, since Haley would be fine just sitting at home.

It was now Friday and Haley was driving Mallory to the café like she had agreed upon for the past few days. Most of the time Mallory just sat there and enjoyed the ride, but some days she would ask questions. Today was one of those days where she felt like talking.

"Miss James, do you have a boyfriend?" the little girl asked.

"No Mal, I don't. Why do you ask?" Haley replied curiously.

"Well do you ever get lonely? I mean my dad doesn't have anyone and he's very lonely, so I didn't know if it was like that for everyone," she answered.

"Everyone gets lonely sometimes. Your dad has been through a lot, but I'm sure that doesn't make him love you any less," Haley responded trying to cheer the little girl up.

"I know he loves me, but he misses mommy. I never really got to know her, but Grandma Karen says she was a wonderful person. Daddy doesn't talk about her because I know it hurts too much. I just want daddy to be happy," she confessed.

"Mal, I'm sure your mother was a wonderful person. Your dad is just sad that he lost such an important part of his life. But with a girl like you, I'm sure no other girl could replace you," Haley joked.

"You know you could be my new mom," she said with a smirk.

"Well aren't you little miss matchmaker, but I haven't even met your dad, plus I wouldn't want to get your hopes up," Haley replied.

Mallory just stayed quiet for the remaining of the drive until they got to Karen's.


	3. Ch3 Mallory's New Friends

A/N: I'm glad you guys like the Mallory/Haley interaction. Please continue to review!

* * *

Haley followed her inside where she found Brooke sitting at a booth. "Brookie, what are you doing here?" she wondered.

"Well that's a good question, I was waiting on you because we have to go shopping for tonight. Is that Mallory?" she asked pointing to the little girl who was hanging around the counter.

"Yea, that's her. I feel bad for her because she doesn't have a mom," Haley whispered.

"Sounds a lot like someone else I know. Is that why you grown fond of her?" Brooke pointed out. Haley had lost her mother when she was ten, and Brooke had been there for her.

"Partly yes, I guess, but she is a great kid too. She's really smart for her age and pretty clever. She has this little smirk that she does that makes you want to give her what she wants," Haley added.

"That would be the Scott trademark smirk," a male voice said form behind her.

Haley jumped, but slowly turned around. "Who are you?" she asked.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you. I'm Lucas, Mallory's uncle. I hear you are her new teacher, nice to finally meet you. And you are?" he asked the woman sitting down.

"I'm the girl in your dreams," Brooke replied seductively.

"Oh that you are," he said with a grin.

"What did you mean by the Scott trademark smirk?" Haley wondered changing the subject.

"She gets it from her father. He's always used to get what he wants, and trust me she uses it just as much. She gets me with it every time. So what are you lovely ladies doing on this fine afternoon?" he asked.

"Well we are going shopping for tonight. Do you know of any good clubs to hang out at?" Brooke said focusing her attention all on Lucas.

"Actually there is a place called Tric, it is on the outskirts of town. You guys should check it out. Who knows I may be there?" he replied with a wink towards Brooke.

"Uncle Luke, quit flirting! Miss James just ignore him, Daddy says he always been this way," Mallory said coming up to them.

"Mal, your dad was more of a flirt than I was thank you very much. Now if you'll excuse me I gotta go help my mom. I'll see you ladies later, and Mal keep them straight," he finished before walking in the back.

"Well you must be Mallory. I've heard a lot about you and you are adorable. I'm Brooke, but you can call me Brookie. I've got a great idea, would you like to come shopping with us?" she asked.

The little girls face lit up and she replied, "Can I?"

"I'll go check with your grandma first, if she says you can than we would love to have you," Haley responded. She walked over to Karen and asked her and she agreed since Mallory never really gets to do anything outside of the café, plus she trusted Haley.

"Well it looks like you get to come shopping with us. Now let's go," Haley said taking Mallory's hand.

Karen looked from behind the counter and smiled at the sight before her. Mallory never got close to many people, especially women, but Karen could tell she really liked Haley and by the way Haley was with her, the feeling looked mutual.

"It seems Mal has found a new friend," Luke said from behind her.

"Haley is such a sweet girl. I just wish your brother would meet her because I have a feeling they would make a great couple," Karen added.

"Well mom today is your lucky day because the girls are going to Tric tonight and I'm going to bring Nate with me. Do you mind watching Mal?" he asked.

"You think your brother will go for that?" she wondered.

"If I make him, yes. Plus Haley's friend isn't too bad on the eyes either," he joked.

"Well I just want your brother to be able to go back to that fun, loving guy he once was. I'm worried that he won't ever come out of this little phase he's in. I mean we all miss her, but he needs to move on," she said sadly.

"I know mom. That's why I'm going to try and set him up with Haley. We'll see how it goes…" he commented with a smile.

"You know Nate's not going to like you going behind his back," she warned.

"I know but he'll get over it especially when he sees how beautiful Haley is," he added.

Karen went back to work and Luke went back to the dealership to go see his brother. Hopefully now Nate will wake up and smell the roses, Lucas thought as he drove to the dealership.

* * *

Coming:  
Shopping with the girls  
Haley finally meets Nathan


	4. Ch4 The Nathan Scott

A/N: Ok guys, so here is the chapter you've been waiting for... enjoy! Please review!

* * *

Brooke, Haley, and Mallory had been shopping for a couple of hours. They were currently in Abercrombie looking for an outfit. Brooke had already picked out what she was going to wear earlier, but she still hadn't found Haley's outfit.

"I found it!" Brooke shouted holding up an emerald green halter dress.

Haley and Mallory came over and Haley replied, "I'm not so sure."

Brooke looked down at Mallory before saying, "Don't you think she should at least try it on?"

"Yea Miss James, try it on. I bet you'll be very pretty in it," Mallory replied.

"It seems its two against one Hales, so now go try it on," Brooke said handing her the dress.

The three girls headed toward the dressing room. Brooke and Mallory waited for Haley as she tried the dress on.

"I hate to say this, but I love this dress! What do you think?" Haley said coming out of the dressing room.

"Wow, you look beautiful!" Mallory exclaimed.

"I agree with the little one," Brooke replied, "You definitely need to buy it. It'll be perfect for tonight!"

"Alright, but then we have to take Mallory back to the café. We've been gone for over two hours and I'm sure your dad is probably wondering where you are," Haley said heading to the sales counter.

"Maybe daddy can see you in that dress. I'm sure he would like it," Mallory commented.

"Mal, I told you. I haven't even met him, so don't go getting any crazy ideas in your head," Haley responded.

"You know she does have a point. I mean if he looks anything like Lucas then he must be a catch!" Brooke said with a grin.

"Uncle Luke is single too. Just so you know Brookie," Mallory replied.

"I love this kid!" Brooke joked while giving her a hug.

The three girls left the mall and headed back to the café. The crowd had died down, so it was only a couple of people still inside. Mallory ran over to the counter with Haley and Brooke not far behind her.

"So did you have fun with the girls?" Karen asked looking down at the little girl.

"Yea, Miss James bought this really pretty dress that looks so pretty on her," Mallory replied.

"I must say this kid is a mess. Some of the things she comes up with just makes me laugh," Brooke added.

"Yea she gets that from her father. Speaking of, he should be coming by in a few minutes if you guys would like to stick around," Karen said nonchalantly.

The door chimed and in walked two men. "Where is my amazing granddaughter?" Keith said coming towards the girls.

"Right here grandpa!" Mallory said excitedly as Keith picked her up.

"And who are your friends?" Keith asked looking towards the other two girls as he gave his wife a kiss on the cheek.

"This is Miss James, my teacher, and her friend, Brookie," Mallory explained, "They took me to the mall."

"Wow, that's sounds exciting," he said then turned towards the girls, "Nice to meet you both. I'm Keith Scott, Mallory's grandpa."

"Nice to meet you," they both replied.

Mallory looked over Keith's shoulder and her smile grew bigger as she said, "Daddy!" She hopped down from Keith's arms and went and took Nathan's hand.

"Hey sweetheart, how was your day?" Nathan asked kneeling down towards his daughter.

"Well Miss James and Brookie took me to the mall. Come meet them, they are my new friends," she added dragging him over to them.

"It seems my daughter really likes you. I have to say I've never seen her this excited before. I'm Nathan Scott. You must be the infamous Miss James my daughter tells me about. Nice to meet you," he said shaking her hand then turned to Brooke, "and you as well."

Haley couldn't get over how attractive he was. He stood taller than her by a foot and he had these mesmerizing blue eyes that she could get lost in if she stood there long enough. She finally spoke by saying, "It's a pleasure to finally meet you as well."

Mallory and Brooke looked at each and giggled. "Daddy, where's Uncle Luke?" she asked mainly for Brooke.

Lucas walked in just in time and headed over to everyone. "What did I miss? It looks like you are all having a party without me," he said with a fake pout.

"You're so silly Uncle Luke. I wanted to show Brooke my favorite place, will you come with us?" Mallory asked.

"Sure," he said following her along with Brooke.

"Hey, you don't want to invite us," Nathan asked.

"Sorry not this time. Plus I'm sure you could get to know Miss James a little bit more," she said with a smirk before running off.

* * *

Coming:  
Mallory's talk with Luke and Brooke  
What is she planning? (Guess you have to wait and see!)


	5. Ch5 The Plan

A/N: Well here's another chapter for you guys... enjoy!

* * *

Mallory took Brooke and Luke to the roof. "So now Mal, what are you up to?" Lucas asked.

Mallory just smiled before responding, "You caught me. I wanted to get you guys to help me. Uncle Luke, daddy is lonely and he needs someone in his life. I hate seeing him sad all the time. And Brookie, Miss James could be that someone. Will you help me?"

"You know for a five year old, you are too smart. I'm in," Brooke commented before looking over at Luke.

"Guys I'm one step ahead of you. I was going to get Nathan to come with me to Tric tonight. Mal, you are staying with grandma and grandpa tonight. Ok?" he asked.

"Yay! So I may get a mommy after all!" Mallory said out loud.

Both adults looked at each other with a worried expression before Brooke spoke up, "Mal, as much as you would like that, things take time. Your dad and Haley both have some issues that they haven't put past them. So I just don't want you to get your hopes up."

"I know, but you'll see. Miss James and daddy will get together. You just wait. But I'll leave you two alone," she finished with a smile.

"I'm worried about her. She's never been this attached to someone," Luke said quietly.

"I think she does have a point though. Maybe what both of them need is someone. I mean I know Nathan lost his wife, but Haley lost her mother at an early age and has never gotten over it. You can tell a part of her still blames herself, at least her dad still does. Haley's had a rough childhood, but she's overcome it. She still feels alone though and I mean I can only do so much. So maybe they do need each other to fill the voids in their hearts," Brooke replied.

"Yea I guess you do have a point. So Tric tonight then?" he said with a smile.

"See you there, cutie," she joked. They both headed back downstairs.

Haley and Brooke soon said goodbye to everyone before heading back to their apartment. "So what do you think of Nathan?" Brooke asked.

"He's nice," she said trying to avoid the subject.

"Nice in your dictionary means you think he's hot," Brooke joked.

"Fine, but it doesn't change anything. I mean he isn't interested in me," she said.

"You never know until you try. I mean you never know what can happen," Brooke added. They each started getting ready for tonight as soon as they got home.

* * *

Nathan and Lucas were still at the café after the girls had left. Mallory was helping Karen and Keith with something in the back.

"So Nate, what did you think of Miss James?" Luke asked.

"She's nice," he commented.

"So you think she's attractive which is good. By the way, you are coming with me to Tric tonight?" he added.

"I love how you just tell me what I'm going to do without asking," he said sarcastically.

"Well we haven't been out in awhile and mom agreed to watch Mal tonight. So I'm coming by your house to pick you up around seven," he said.

"And what if I don't want to go?" Nathan asked.

"Well then that's where I say you don't have a choice. You are coming," Luke said with a smile.

"Alright, but when I feel like leaving, I'm gone," he replied.

"That's fine, but you have to stay at least an hour. After that, you can leave whenever," Luke put in.

* * *

Nathan soon left with Mallory, so she could grab some clothes before he took her over to his parents' house.

"So you had fun today with Miss James?" Nathan asked on the way home.

"Yea, and Brookie let me help pick outfits for them. I think she has a crush on Uncle Luke, but don't tell him I told you," she added.

"My lips are sealed," he replied.

"You know Miss James is single just to let you know," she said looking out the window.

"Alright Mal, I knew there was a reason you've been quiet. You've been hanging out with your Uncle Luke too much," he put in.

"I was just letting you know," she commented, "Daddy at least give her a chance."

The rest of the ride was silent as they made it home. Mallory hopped out of the car and ran inside to get her stuff. A few minutes later she was ready to go. Lucas was going to drop her off after he came and picked them up. Meanwhile Nathan got dressed for tonight and thought about what his daughter had said. He could tell in her eyes that she liked having Haley around. But the question was, was he finally ready to move on?


	6. Ch6 Night Out on the Town

A/N: Here's another chapter for you guys! Enjoy!

* * *

Lucas showed up around seven like promised. Then they went and dropped Mallory off before heading to Tric. They arrived at Tric a few minutes later and it was crowded as always.

"I'm going to go get a beer, you want anything?" Nathan asked.

"Nah, I'm just going to go see if I can find me a lady," Lucas replied, "I'll catch ya later."

Nathan went over to the bar and ordered a beer. He glanced to his right and noticed two girls walking in. Then he noticed his brother walking over towards them. He laughed as his brother was trying to obviously hit on one of them if not both. So he turned back towards the bar and continued drinking his beer.

"So I see I'm not the only one who gets ditched," a female voice said from beside him.

He turned his head and noticed it was Haley, but she looked a lot different. In fact, she looked amazing in that dress, he thought, wait where did that come from? He was so captivated by the dress that he didn't hear her ask, "You alright?"

"Oh yea, sorry. Would it be wrong of me if I said you look amazing in that dress? I hardly recognized you as the girl I met earlier," he added.

"Thank you," she said as her cheeks became a little rosy, "Brooke and Mallory picked it out. Speaking of, where is she tonight?"

"My parents. Who knew my daughter had such a knack for clothes," he joked.

"So do you always come out with your brother and sit at the bar while he picks up girls?" she wondered.

"Actually, this is the first time I've been out in awhile. I've kinda avoided places like this. But my brother insisted that I come, I must admit it's really not so bad. What about you?" he added.

"This is more of Brooke's thing. I just come along for the ride. I usually sit at the bar while she goes and does her own thing," she commented.

"Will you look at us? How sad is this? We are sitting here sulking when we could be having fun. How about a dance?" he asked.

"I would like that," she answered as he led her to the dance floor.

A slow song came on as Nathan grabbed her waist and began dancing. He was worried that it would feel awkward to dance with another woman, but surprisingly it didn't. It actually felt good which scared him a little until he remembered his daughter's words earlier, _just at least try_.

As the song was coming to a close, they walked back over to the bar where they found both Luke and Brooke looking at them.

"Nate, you know I always thought you had two left feet until now," Luke joked.

"And I always thought you liked men until now," Nathan replied.

"Boys, play nice. I must say though, that Hales I might just have to borrow your dance partner sometime because he's good," Brooke added.

"I'll take that as a compliment Brooke," Nathan said with a smile.

Just then Low by Flo Rida came on and Brooke squealed, "Hales, it's our song!" as she dragged her to the dance floor.

"Did we miss something?" Luke asked looking over at Nathan.

"I'm not sure, but I'm not complaining," he said looking out towards the dance floor as a smile came to his face watching the two girls dance.

"Was that a smile I saw? I believe you have a little crush on Miss James," Luke joked.

"Or maybe it's Brooke," Nathan added with a laugh.

"Or you serious? I saw her first…" Luke started.

"Luke, calm down. I'm not after your girl, trust me. As far as Haley's concerned, I'm not sure I'm ready for that yet," Nathan confessed.

"Well by the looks every guy in this bar is giving her. You might want to hurry up and think about what you want. Right now I believe I'm going to go join 'my girl' as you so clearly put it," Luke said walking off towards Brooke.

Nathan stood there watching her dance and noticed she was now heading his way. "It seems Luke was getting jealous that I was dancing with his new lady friend. Since I lost my partner, would you care to join me?" she asked.

"Why not," he answered after he debated it in his head for a few minutes.

She led him to the dance floor this time and started grinding up against him. He gently rested his hands on her hips as her back was towards him. The old Nathan Scott was beginning to come out of his shell, but the song ended. He backed away from Haley a little bit before asking, "Do you wanna maybe get outta here?"

"Sure," Haley replied, "just let me tell Brooke." She got Brooke's attention and motioned that she was leaving. Brooke just smiled and waved before continuing to dance with Luke.

Nathan and Haley walked outside when he turned to her and said, "Do you mind if we go somewhere to talk?"

"Sure, lead the way," she replied linking her arm in his.

* * *

Coming:  
Nathan and Haley talk  
Why did Haley really move to Tree Hill?


	7. Ch7 The River Court

A/N: This chapter is rather long simply because a lot of things are revealed that I felt would help explain Haley's and Nathan's background a little bit. Please review and let me know what you think!

* * *

They walked for a few minutes before he stopped at an abandoned basketball court. "What is this place?" Haley asked.

"This is like my sanctuary. It's called the River Court, Luke and I used to come here as kids. We still come here, but not as much as we used to. I come here when I need to be alone or to think about different stuff," he replied.

"So why did you bring me here then?" she wondered.

Nathan thought for a moment before saying, "I don't know really. There's just something about you that I feel I can relate with. I'm just not sure what it is," he commented.

"Well I can see why you love it here. I had a place sorta like this back in Charleston. I would go there to get away from everyone, mainly my dad. Brooke always knew where to find me," she said looking out towards the river.

"I take it you had a rough childhood or something," he asked.

"Life was great until I turned ten. I wanted to go to the new mall and buy some clothes with the money I had gotten for my birthday. I begged my mom all day until she gave in. We were on our way there when this stupid truck pulled out in front of us because he ran a stop sign. My mom couldn't stop in time and he smashed right into us. I was covered in blood and passed out. That was the last thing I remember before waking up in the hospital with Brooke by my side. I kept asking where mom was, but she just held me and cried. That was the last time I ever saw my mother and still to this day my dad won't even look at me," she said through her newly formed tears.

Nathan couldn't believe she had confessed all that to him. He had a feeling it was something she didn't talk about, just like he never talked about Peyton. "Hey it's ok, it wasn't your fault. If you want to blame someone, blame the other driver who ran the stop sign. You had no control over the situation," he said quietly as he held her in his arms.

"You know you are the first person I ever told that to besides Brooke. What you said earlier about us having something in common, it's guilt," she whispered.

"Peyton was the love of my life. I had known her since freshman year of high school. She moved here from a little town in Arkansas with her dad. Her mom died when she was sixteen from breast cancer. We dated throughout high school and on into college. We got married after graduation and a year later had Mallory. Mallory reminds me a lot of her with her curly blonde hair, but she acts just like me. Peyton began showing signs of the cancer a few months later. By the time Mallory was two, the doctors told us that Peyton only had a couple months left. She became weaker with each day and we soon had to hospitalize her. The morning she died has been etched in my mind for three years now. I was a wreck after the funeral and my mom even had to take Mallory with her for a couple of weeks. I didn't think I could live without Peyton, but thankfully Luke showed me that I had a little girl who needed me. From then on, I straightened up for her because I knew that's what Peyton would have wanted," he confessed.

"You know you haven't really lost her. You said yourself you see a little bit of her in Mallory everyday. I'm curious though why you chose me to talk to about her. I've heard from different people she is not a topic you bring up," she questioned.

"I think it's the same reason you told me about your mom. You knew I would listen and you trusted me. That's how I feel. I haven't been around another woman since her death until you. You are different and now that I know that hidden wall you keep hidden, I feel closer to you," he confided.

"Yea I know what you mean," Haley said.

They both stayed in each others arms for a few minutes just looking out at the river. Nathan asked nervously, "Would you like to have dinner with Mallory and I tomorrow night? I'm making her favorite, mac in cheese, and I'm sure she wouldn't mind if you joined us."

"Well considering I love mac in cheese, I accept," she said with a laugh as a strand of hair fell down her face.

Nathan gently placed his hand on the side of her face and tucked it behind her ear. "You know you have beautiful brown eyes," he said staring right at her.

Neither one spoke for a few minutes before Haley's phone vibrated knocking them both out of their trance. "Hello," she said.

"Hales, where are you? I just got in the apartment and you are nowhere to be found," Brooke wondered.

"I'm at the River Court. I'll be home in a few minutes, I promise," she replied hanging up the phone.

"I'll walk you home since it's late and I don't won't you walking home alone," he responded.

"Thank you for everything. I'm glad we had this talk," she said.

"Me too. So dinner at six sound good to you?" he asked.

"Six it is," she said with a smile as they both walked side by side back to her apartment.

As they arrived at her apartment, she spoke up, "Well this is me."

"I guess that's my cue to head home myself," he replied turning to leave.

Haley grabbed his hand and leaned up and kissed him on the cheek before saying, "Thanks again for tonight. I'll see you tomorrow."

He smiled and headed off in direction of his house. This had turned into a great night, he thought. He looked towards the heavens and realized it was time to finally let Peyton go and move on.


	8. Ch8 Confessions

A/N: Thank you guys for all the reviews I've been getting! I'm glad you all are really liking this story... keep the reviews coming!

* * *

The next morning Haley woke up to Brooke sitting on the edge of her bed. "You know if you were anyone else, I think I would be scared as of why you are staring at me while I'm sleeping," Haley said.

"I was just going to ask how last night went. I mean I got home before you did, that's a first," she added.

"I was at the River Court with Nathan and we were talking," Haley replied.

"So due to your expression, I'm assuming you talked about a lot of stuff. Did you tell him the real reason you left Charleston?" she wondered.

"Brooke, I told him about the accident if that's what you mean. I feel comfortable talking to him, it's almost as though I'm talking with you almost. He actually listened to me and when a started crying, he wrapped his arms around me and held me. He even told me about Peyton. What is happening?" Haley asked.

"It seems to me that Nate is a great guy. The fact that he opened up to you says a lot. I think it's time you let your wall down. Your mom's death wasn't your fault, Hales, and you need to quit believing it was. I don't give a rat's ass what your dad thinks because he wasn't there. Crap, he didn't even come visit you in the freaking hospital when you were lying there unconscious. We came here to get away from him and everyone else who has hurt you. It's time for you to open your heart up and let go of the past. It seems Nate is trying to do the same thing, so who knows maybe you can help each other," Brooke replied.

"Thank you Brookie! You always know just what to say," Haley said pulling her into a hug.

"Hey, what are best friends for," Brooke added.

"By the way, you are on your own for dinner. Nathan invited me over because he's making Mal's favorite, mac in cheese," she said with a big grin.

"I knew there was something wrong with that child," Brooke joked. Haley punched her in the arm before both girls started laughing.

* * *

Nathan was sitting in the living room when Luke and Mallory came through the door. "Daddy, I'm home!" Mallory yelled.

"Sweetheart, I'm in the living room. Why don't you bring your bag upstairs and then come join me," he responded.

Mallory ran upstairs as Luke came into the living room. "So I take it last night went well. You are actually smiling today which is always a good sign," Luke added.

"I told her about Peyton," he confessed.

"Wow, I didn't see that one coming. You don't seem down though, what happened?" he wondered.

"I believe it's time for me to finally move on. I invited her over for dinner tonight with Mallory and I. I'm hoping Mal will be alright with it. It was just last night, I don't know for once I felt alive. She makes me feel that way and it sorta scares me a little if you wanna know the truth, but at the same time it doesn't," he replied.

"Well Haley is a great girl, and she obviously makes you happy, so I say go for it. By the way, I wouldn't worry about the little one. I think she's already fell in love with her," Luke said quietly.

"Yea, Mal talks about her all the time. I'm just glad that she has another female figure around besides mom. I mean mom's great in all, but you know what I mean," he finished.

"Yea, but I'm going to head off. See you two later," Luke said waving bye before heading out.

A few minutes later Mallory came down and went and sat next to Nathan. "So did you have fun with Grandma Karen and Grandpa Keith?" he asked.

"Yea we got to watch _Finding Nemo_!" she exclaimed.

"Even though you've seen it like a billion times, I don't understand why you still love it so much," he said playing with her hair.

"It's the best movie ever! Well besides _The Lion King,_" she said happily.

"Mal, we are having a guest coming over for dinner. Is that ok with you?" he asked.

"Who daddy?" she replied.

"Miss James. It seems you two have something in common. She loves mac in cheese too. So I'm making it for dinner," he added.

"Yay, Miss James is coming!" she exclaimed.

"You really like hanging around her don't you," he asked.

"Yea daddy, I do. Can we watch a movie after dinner?" she replied.

"How about you ask Miss James that when she gets here?" he answered.

"Ok! I gotta go find something nice to wear. Love you daddy," she said before heading to her room.

Nathan just smiled and continued watching TV. Tonight was going to be quite an interesting night, he thought as he flipped to a basketball game that was on.


	9. Ch9 Dinner with the Scotts

A/N: I'm going ahead and posting this chapter because I'm going to be busy the next few days with school. This is a rather long chapter, so I hope you enjoy it! I'll try my best to get back to writing on this story, as well as my others I've been working on, as soon as I can. School is just keeping me really busy and I'm trying to manage both. I'll update soon though, I promise! For now, enjoy the chapter and please review! Thanks!

* * *

It was almost six o'clock and Haley was going to be arriving in a few minutes. Nathan was in the kitchen finishing up dinner when the doorbell rang. Mallory ran to the door knowing who it was, but opened it and yelled, "Miss James is here daddy!"

Mallory let Haley in before leading her to the kitchen. Haley looked down at the little girl who was now in a yellow sundress. "Well you look pretty tonight, Mallory," she commented.

"Thank you Miss James. You look nice too," she said referring to Haley's blue spaghetti strapped dress.

Nathan had just finished everything when the girls came in. "Nice of you to join us Miss James. Mal here has been waiting for you to arrive. Now dinner is ready if you would like to make your way into the dining room while I bring out the food," he replied to the girls.

The three soon sat down and Mallory grinned before asking, "Miss James, daddy said I could watch my favorite movie after dinner. Will you stay and watch it with us?"

"Now what would that be?" Haley responded.

"_The Lion King_! Daddy says I watch it too much," she answered.

"You know I would almost think we were related or something because that happens to be one of my favorites as well. By the way Nathan, this mac in cheese is delicious," Haley commented.

Nathan smiled and simply said, "Thanks," before continuing to eat. He was enjoying watching his daughter be so energetic when she talked with Haley. He had never seen her get like this with anyone else.

The two girls continued to talk and joke around while they finished eating. Once they were done, Nathan took the dishes back into the kitchen. Haley got up and helped as well. "Oh, I'll get it," Nathan said as he saw Haley bringing him a few dishes.

"It's no problem. I'm used to it because Brooke usually finds a way out of doing the dishes. Plus I know a little girl who is waiting on that movie you promised," Haley replied.

"I don't believe it's just my daughter wanting to see this movie. If I'm not mistaken, I believe you made a comment on how you wanted to see it just as badly," he joked.

"Ok you caught me," she said with a smile.

Nathan just stared at her for a few minutes before hurrying up and finishing with the dishes. Then he led Haley into the living room where Mallory was waiting patiently on the couch. She looked up at them and yelled, "Movie time!"

Nathan went and put the movie in while Haley went and sat next to Haley. Nathan came and sat down on the other side of Mallory and started the movie. When it got to the scene where Simba's dad dies, Nathan glanced over at the two girls and noticed Mallory had made her way closer to Haley. He smiled until he noticed that Haley had tears in her eyes and was about to ask what was wrong when she started laughing at the screen.

Nathan had turned back towards the screen and saw that Timon and Pumba were singing. This had always been one of Mallory's favorite parts and when he glanced back over he noticed that they were both singing along.

The movie was coming to an end and it was getting close to Mallory's bedtime. When the final credits came on, Mallory looked up at Nathan and asked, "Daddy, can Miss James come tuck me in tonight?"

"Sweetheart, you should be asking her not be. It's fine by me," he replied.

Mallory then looked over at Haley and asked, "Will you Miss James?"

"Sure I will," she answered before taking Mallory's hand and following her upstairs to her room.

* * *

Once in her room, Mallory went over and slipped on some pajamas before getting into bed. Haley began to tuck her in when Mallory quietly said, "Thank you for coming over tonight."

"Thank you for having me. I really enjoyed it," she responded.

"Will you come back again?" Mallory wondered.

"Mal, I'll hang out with you whenever you would like. Just remember to always get your dad's permission first. Ok?" she said.

"I will Miss James. Also thank you for tucking me in. Daddy usually does it, but I like having another girl around," Mallory confessed.

"I'll see you later. Sweet dreams," she replied.

"Miss James…" Mallory began, "Do you mind leaning a little closer?" Haley did what she asked and Mallory reached up and put her arms around her neck in a hug.

Haley smiled at the little girl and hugged her back before heading back downstairs.

* * *

Nathan was in the kitchen washing dishes when Haley came in. "It seems your daughter is all ready for bed. I guess I'm going to head out. I really enjoyed it and thank you for inviting me over. Anytime you need someone to watch Mallory, just give me a call and I'll be glad to watch her," Haley said.

"You know you don't have to go just yet if you don't want to. I could make some coffee or hot chocolate or something," he began.

"Hot chocolate would be nice," she suggested.

"Let me guess, you like it with marshmallows on top as well," he joked.

Haley nodded before saying, "You know she's a great kid. You have done a really good job in raising her."

Nathan glanced up and replied, "Thanks. I have to admit though I've never seen her so attached to anyone like she has with you."

"Nathan, I hope you don't think I'm trying to step in. I know I'm not her mother and I would never try to take over that role. It's just that I think she just wants other females around. I mean let's face it, you and Luke can only do so much with her," she commented.

"She loves you," Nathan said quietly, "and that somewhat scares me sometimes. You are great with her though. I'm glad you became part of her life. She never got a chance to know Peyton and there are days that I regret that, but she now has you. So thank you."

"You're a great dad, Nathan. Just always remember that," she replied, "but I should be heading home. Again thank you for tonight. I'll see you later." He then walked her out before making his way upstairs.

* * *

A/N: I really enjoyed writing this chapter, so like I said before I hope you enjoyed reading it!

Coming:  
More Naley/Mallory time


	10. Ch10 One on One

A/N: Here is another chapter... I'll try and have another one up sometime this weekend! Please continue to review!

* * *

The next morning Brooke came charging into her room. "Wake up sleepy head!" Brooke yelled before jumping on top of her.

"What do you want Brooke? It's like 8AM on a Sunday," Haley moaned.

Brooke laughed before saying, "Well it seems we were invited to the River Court today. Actually Lucas invited me, but then he told me Nathan was going to be there as well so I thought I would come drag you outta bed and make you come with me."

"You know you better be glad you're my best friend because otherwise I would stay in bed. I'm going to hop in the shower and will be ready in a few minutes," Haley said giving in and grabbing some clothes before heading to the shower.

* * *

Meanwhile, Luke, Nathan, and Mallory were already at the River Court. "So Nate, how was dinner last night? Luke asked curiously.

"It was nice. I swear her and Mallory like practically the same things," Nathan commented.

Luke laughed before saying, "Well I'm glad to see things are going alright because I kinda invited her and Brooke to come to the River Court today."

Nathan wasn't too surprised because his brother had been spending a lot of time with Brooke the past few days. "It seems to me like you have a strong attraction towards Brooke because you have been spending quite a lot of time with her lately," he said.

"I would say the same for you. Isn't that right Mal?" Luke asked.

"Yea Uncle Luke, Miss James is a very lucky lady," she simply answered.

"I get the feeling my own flesh in blood is tag teaming me. What are you guys up to?" Nathan wondered.

"Daddy, now why would you accuse little ole me?" she replied with a smirk.

"Because that smirk gives it away, young lady. I should have known," he said reaching down and tickling the little girl. She squealed and finally got out from under his grip and ran.

* * *

Haley and Brooke were walking up when Mallory came running towards them. "Miss James save me from daddy! He's trying to tickle me," she said grabbing a hold of Haley's leg.

The two girls just laughed before Haley took her hand and led her over to the boys. "It seems your daughter believes I can protect her. You wouldn't happen to know why she would need to be protected would you?" she joked.

"Haven't a clue," Nathan replied, "but would you girls like to play some basketball with us?"

"Um I don't really play sports, but Hales you should give it a shot," Brooke said smiling over at her.

Haley understood what Brooke was implying, so she replied, "Yea I'll play."

"Well in that case, how about you two play one on one and I'll play the winner," Luke suggested.

"Are you sure you don't want to be on Nathan's team because he might need some help?" Haley asked.

"No offense Haley, but I was the best player in high school," Nathan said with a smirk, "so I doubt you'll be hard to beat. However, I'll take it easy on you."

Haley just glanced over at Brooke who began to laugh. "You're on Scott!" she stated.

The game was 18-16 with Haley in the lead. Haley now had the ball and tricked Nathan and dribbled right past him. She went for the lay-up and made it swoosh through the net. She had won the game and Nathan couldn't believe it. He had just been beat by a girl, he thought.

"Thanks for taking it easy on me Scott," Haley joked. Nathan simply nodded.

"Alright, I have to ask. How in the world did you just win?" Luke wondered.

"Well I played basketball in high school as well and even got MVP my senior year. I chose not to play in college though, and actually this is the first time I've played in awhile. I guess I could have told you that beforehand but I wanted to watch Scott suffer after he assumed I couldn't play," she added with a grin.

Luke just busted out laughing along with Brooke. Nathan said, "Who knew you had it in you. I bow down to the champion."

"Why thank you. I'll be more than happy to beat you again at anytime. You simply just name the time," she joked.

* * *

The five of them all headed to Karen's Café for a late breakfast. "So what would you guys like?" Karen asked them once they were all seated.

"I'll have the usual and Mal will have Grandma's special," Nathan replied.

"What's the Grandma's special?" Brooke wondered.

"Chocolate chip pancakes," Karen answered.

Both girls looked at each other and said at the same time, "That's what we'd like." Both boys laughed as Luke stated he wanted his usual as well. Then Karen went back towards the kitchen.


	11. Ch11 The Mystery Man

A/N: Like promised, I wrote another chapter, so here it is! This chapter reveals some more of Haley's past... but that's all I'll say! Please review! Hopefully, I'll have another chapter up tonight or sometime tomorrow!

* * *

It had been about a week since the game at the River Court. Haley had seen very little of Nathan because she had been busy with school, and he had been busy at the dealership. She and Mallory headed to the River Court after school because Karen was swamped at the café.

"So Miss James, do you wanna play?" Mallory asked retrieving the ball that was stored in the bushes for when the guys play.

"Sure," Haley replied with a smile.

The two girls were having a good time when a mad walked up. "So you have a kid now that I don't know about," the man said out loud.

Haley looked up and could not believe her eyes. She knew that voice from anywhere and it was of the man she had tried avoiding for years. "Mal, I think it's time to go," she replied taking the little girl's hand before walking past the man without another word.

Haley didn't know where to go because she knew that he would probably try and follow her. She didn't want him to know where she lived, and Karen was busy at the café, so the only other place was the dealership.

She quickly rushed over there since it was right down the street. Once she got inside, she went straight to Nathan's office. "We're going to visit daddy?" Mallory wondered.

"For a little while at least. I just needed to get away from that man," Haley stated.

Nathan was looking over some paperwork when he glanced up and noticed Haley and Mallory heading his way. He had been thinking about her lately, but had been so busy that he didn't have a chance to see her.

"Well what do I owe this pleasant surprise," Nathan asked.

"Daddy, sorry to bother you. Miss James just needed to get away from that mean man," Mallory whispered while giving him a hug.

"What mean man?" Nathan wondered.

"That one," Mallory said pointing towards the front door that an older man had just entered.

Nathan noticed the look of panic on Haley's face and said, "You guys stay in here. I'll be right back."

Nathan walked out of his office and towards the man. "Sir, may I help you?" Nathan asked.

"Actually you can tell me where the hell my daughter is. I saw her come through here with a little girl, now show me where she is," the man said angrily.

"What's going on out here?" Keith wondered coming out of his office with Lucas not far behind.

The old man just looked at all three men and laughed, "I see, it seems the precious Haley has her bodyguards."

"Who are you and how do you know Haley?" Nathan asked.

"He's my father," Haley said quietly from behind then. She had told Mallory to stay put and she had walked out when her father began yelling.

The three men looked between the two before Nathan replied, "I think you should leave. You can either go willingly or I'll personally escort you out."

"Isn't that sweet," he began, "but Haley I'm not leaving town anytime soon, so don't you worry, you'll be seeing me again." He then walked out without turning around.

Haley just stood there with tears falling down her cheeks. She had tried running away from him, but he had once again found her. She was in such of a shock that she didn't hear Nathan whisper, "It's ok, he's gone now."

"He'll be back, just like he said. He always finds me," Haley said as more tears began falling.

"Haley, look at me. He won't come near you because I won't let him. Come sit down in my office and let's talk," Nathan replied while leading her back to his office. "Luke, do you mind taking Mallory in your office for a few minutes while I talk with Haley," Nathan asked when he saw Mallory sitting there wondering what was going on.

"Miss James don't cry," Mallory said running over and giving her a hug.

Luke took Mallory's hand and led her to his own office to give the two adults some alone time.

"What's wrong Haley? What did he do to you? I saw the look in your eyes when you saw him. It was a look of fear," Nathan began, "Is there more to the story besides him just blaming you for your mom's death? You can tell me."

"After my mom died, he began drinking a lot. Once I got out of the hospital, he had become a different person than I knew. He would yell at me and call me a murderer. I would try to ignore it, but that only made him angrier. When I turned eleven, he got worse. He continued with the name calling, but then came the physical abuse. He would slap me and tell me that I was no longer seen as his daughter, but as merely a mistake. I took the abuse for about a year before I moved in with Brooke. She took care of me and her parents got a restraining order against him. Then when we went off to college he found me again. He showed up at my dorm when Brooke was away, and he stormed into my room and threw me up against the wall. He told me that no matter where I went, he would always come and find me. Luckily, Brooke and a few friends had walked in before he could hit me again. That's why we moved here," Haley finished.

"Well he won't ever hit you again because even if he tries I will personally kick his ass. I'm so sorry you had to go through with that. I think you should stay with me tonight because that way I'll know you'll be safe," Nathan said.

"Thank you Nathan because I don't think I can be alone," Haley answered.

Nathan just wrapped his arms around her and whispered, "It'll all be alright, I promise you."

* * *

Coming:  
Haley spends the night with the Scotts  
Why Mr. James is back? (let me know your ideas... I'm still trying to decide!)


	12. Ch12 My Bodyguard

A/N: Here's another chapter for you guys! As far as Mr. James... you haven't seen the last of him, however, it'll be at least a couple more chapters before he appears again. Until then, hope you continue to enjoy the Mallory/Haley/Nathan interactions!

* * *

Luke was in his office entertaining Mallory when Nathan walked in with his arm around Haley. "Is everything ok?" Luke asked looking at Haley's tear stained face before glancing at his brother.

"Actually, I think I'm going to take Haley and Mallory home. Haley is going to stay with me tonight, so would you mind letting Brooke know," Nathan replied.

"Sure man, you just go take care of her," he nodded.

Nathan picked up Mallory and led them out to his car. He quickly drove them home and headed inside.

He said, "Mal, why don't you go get ready for a bath. I'm going to start on dinner and will be up in a few minutes."

"Alright daddy. Are you staying the night, Miss James?" Mallory wondered.

"I think so sweetie. Your daddy thinks he can be my bodyguard," she joked trying to lighten the mood.

"You will won't you daddy?" Mallory replied looking up at Nathan.

"Of course I will sweetheart. Now run along," he motioned towards the stairs.

Nathan went over to the refrigerator to see what to make for dinner. "What would you like to eat?" he asked.

"How about I cook dinner tonight while you go take care of Mal. I mean it's the least I can do since you are allowing me to stay here," she replied.

"If you insist, but I'll be back in a few minutes. If you need me, let me know," he said before making his way upstairs.

Haley was in the process of making dinner when she tried reaching for the macaroni, but realized it was out of her reach. Nathan had walked back down after giving Mallory a bath and smiled at the sight before him. He finally made his way over and reached up and grabbed the macaroni. "It seems you are a tad bit too short," he joked.

"I may be shorter than you, but we both know I'm better at basketball," she said with a grin.

"I admit you played a hell of a game the other day. So why didn't you tell me you use to play," he wondered.

"I didn't want your ego to deflate, but you challenged me so I couldn't pass it up. Besides, I had to prove I was better than you," she laughed.

Nathan just smirked before replying, "You know I'd be willing to take you in a rematch anytime. However, next time I'm not holding anything back."

"That sounds like a challenge I'll accept, Scott," she responded.

Mallory soon came downstairs and went to the kitchen. "Yummy, something smells good," she said.

"I'm making our favorite," Haley stated, "but I'm making it the way my mom use to make it."

"Where is your mommy Miss James?" Mallory asked without knowing how much of an effect her words meant.

"Mal…" Nathan started.

"She's in heaven with your mommy. And I bet they are looking down at you and saying what a pretty little girl you are," Haley replied leaning down so she was eye level with Mallory.

Nathan just stood there and was amazed at how well Haley handled things, especially considering her mom was a sore topic. "Mal, why don't you go watch TV for a few minutes while Miss James and I finish dinner," he stated.

Once Mallory was gone, Haley turned back to the stove and finished cooking. "I'm sorry for bringing her up," she said rather quietly.

"It's no big deal. Actually, I was rather impressed with how you handled the situation. Mal doesn't quite understand everything that goes on around her, but you help put it into something she can," he commented.

"Yea well, dealing with kids all day, it kinda comes naturally to me," she replied.

"You're great with kids. I don't know how you do it. I mean Mal's great, but you deal with tons of kids everyday," he observed.

"My mom was a teacher," she said focusing on the macaroni, "that's why I decided to become one. She's always been my inspiration."

"Well I'm sure she's also looking down from heaven at you and saying what a wonderful woman you turned out to be. I'm sure she's proud of who you've become," he said turning her around so she was facing him, "You're a great person, and don't let that asshole as known as your father convince you otherwise. The woman that's standing in front of me is amazing and she's also not that bad on the eyes either. In all seriousness though, you've been my inspiration because with everything you've been through, you still manage to stay strong. I really admire that about you."

Haley was so surprised by his words that before she knew what she was doing she gently leaned up and kissed his lips. She pulled away and ran out of the kitchen embarrassed by her actions. She headed towards the closest bathroom and locked herself in before crying and feeling like a complete idiot.

* * *

A/N: Sorry to leave you guys hanging right here, but I'm working on the mext chapter. It'll probably be up sometime tomorrow! Please review!!


	13. Ch13 The Kiss

A/N: Here's another chapter! Thanks for all the reviews yesterday! I'll have the next chapter posted later on today! Enjoy!!

* * *

Nathan just stood frozen in place before the phone ringing knocked him out of his trance. "Hello?" he answered.

"Nate, is Hales alright? Luke called me and told me what happened. I knew something like this was going to happen," Brooke babbled.

"Brooke, she's fine. She's in good hands and I won't let him come near her," he stated.

"I know that's why I trust her with you. I'm sure she told you the whole story with her dad, but due to him she has a hard time trusting men. So please don't take advantage of that because I know she trusts you," Brooke responded.

"I would never take advantage of her. I care about her just as much as you do in fact," he confessed.

"Nate, she cares about you too. I've known her my whole life and there hasn't been another guy that she has got this close to except you. If you ever tell her I said this, I'll have to kill you, but you really mean a lot to her and not just because of Mal. All I'm saying is, open up your heart and you may find that there's a place for her somewhere deep inside. Just think about it. Will you tell her to call me tomorrow though?" Brooke asked.

"I will. And Brooke, for the record, she means a lot to me too," he added before hanging up the phone.

He then went in search of Haley. He knocked on the bathroom door, but got no response. He debated on whether to go in or not, but voted against it. He was afraid he might scare her, so he went and got Mallory.

"I need you to do daddy a big favor, ok," he asked.

"Sure daddy, what is it?" she replied.

"I need you to go knock on that door, and tell Miss James dinner is ready," he said before heading back in the kitchen to bring the food to the table.

* * *

A few minutes later Mallory and Haley came in the dining room hand in hand. Haley avoided any eye contact with Nathan. They ate dinner in silence and Mallory quickly excused herself afterwards.

"Brooke called you earlier to see how you were. She said to give her a call tomorrow," Nathan mentioned while clearing off the table and trying to make small talk.

"Thanks," she said quietly before continuing to collect the dishes and bring them to the sink.

Nathan followed her and once they were near the sink, he got right beside her and asked, "You don't have to be like this around me ya know. Hales, look at me, please."

She nodded her head no, but Nathan lifted her chin and after debating on whether or not to do what he was thinking, he went for it. He leaned down until there lips met then gently kissed her before pulling away and saying, "I figured I should return the favor. I'm going to go get Mal ready for bed, so I'll be back down in a few minutes. Maybe then you'll finally talk to me."

Haley stood there not knowing whether she should go grab him and kiss him again, or if she should just forget about it altogether. Like you could forget that kiss, she thought. She made herself busy washing the dishes before she heard Nathan coming back from upstairs.

She turned around and he was standing in the doorway looking at her with a smile. "So you think we could talk about that kiss now? Mal's in bed, so she won't be coming back down," he added.

"Nate, the kiss didn't mean anything. I was just thanking you for all that you've done for me," Haley lied.

"I had a feeling you would say that. It's too bad though because I actually enjoyed it. Anyway, let me show you where the guestroom is, so you can get some sleep. You also can borrow some of my clothes to sleep in since you were unable to get any at your house," he replied.

She followed him upstairs to the guest room. He then left for a few minutes before returning with one of his t-shirts and a pair of old basketball shorts. He handed them to her before quietly exiting and headed to his own room.

Haley quickly changed into his clothes which smelt like him. You can't fall for him, she thought, focus on something else. She got in bed and was about to turn off the light when she heard a knock.

The door slowly opened to reveal Mallory with her favorite teddy bear. "Miss James, do you mind if I sleep in here with you tonight?" she wondered.

Haley smiled before making room for her and replied, "No, come get in."

Mallory smiled back before hopping up on the bed and falling asleep right next to her. Haley looked down at the little girl and for a moment thought about how great this was. I could get use to this, she thought. She finally dozed off, but before she did, she gently kissed Mallory lightly on the forehead and whispered, "Good night sweetie."

For the rest of the night, Haley slept like she had never slept before. It was one of the first nights that she didn't have any bad dreams or anything. The problem was, she had no idea of what lay ahead.

* * *

Coming:  
The return of Mr. James


	14. Ch14 Good Day Turned Bad

A/N: Like I promised, here's another chapter! I'll write some more tomorrow and post at some point tomorrow afternoon! Enjoy

* * *

Nathan woke up the next morning and went into Mallory's room to find her not there. He then quietly made his way to the guest room and found the door cracked. He peeked inside and saw Haley and Mallory sound asleep. The sight of them both brought a smile to his face. What is this girl doing to me, he thought, I rarely ever smile this much.

He finally decided that he needed to go wake them up. He walked over to the bed and whispered, "Wake up ladies, I believe there are some chocolate chip pancakes calling your name."

Haley opened her eyes and came face to face with Nathan. She then looked down and realized Mallory was still sleeping. "She couldn't sleep, so she asked I she could stay in here. I hope you don't mind," she said gesturing to the little girl.

"It's fine, besides I was kinda worried about you being alone last night anyway. I'm glad to see you had company. I have to say, though, she usually is the first one awake," he replied.

"I am awake daddy," Mallory answered, "I was waiting for you guys to quit talking, so we can go get breakfast."

"Well in that case, you need to go get ready. I'm going to go get dressed and then I'll drop you off at the café. I've gotta run Miss James to her house, so she can grab some clothes. Now run along," he responded.

Nathan was about to leave the room when he stopped. "By the way, you're pretty cute in my clothes," he said with a smirk, "I could get use to that look."

Haley buried her face in the pillows while Nathan simply laughed before leaving.

* * *

Nathan dropped Mallory off and then drove Haley in direction of her house. "Would you like me to go up with you?" he asked.

"I'll be fine. I shouldn't be but a minute or so," she replied.

She went upstairs to find it empty. Brooke must be with Luke, she thought. She went towards her bedroom to find some clothes. She was in the process of finding a shirt when she heard, "I told you I would be back."

She jumped and tried to run, but she wasn't quick enough. He grabbed her and threw her against the wall. He slapped her across the face before saying, "You know you shouldn't run from me. Don't you know that only makes me angrier."

"Please just let me go. What do you want from me," she begged.

"What I want is my wife back, but since you took her from me. You don't deserve to live either," he said forcefully. He grabbed her by the neck so tight that his fingers left their mark. He then threw her and her head hit the side of a table. As blood was running from her head, he began kicking her in the side to the point she had stopped moving.

* * *

Nathan was beginning to get worried because it had been about fifteen minutes since Haley had went inside. He decided that he would go check on her, just in case something had happened.

He made his way inside when he heard yelling coming from another room. He recognized that voice and ran to the direction it was coming from. He saw Haley lying on the ground and her father standing above her. He ran towards him and held him against the wall. "I swear she better be ok because if not, you will regret it and I'll have no say over my actions," he said getting into Mr. James' face.

Nathan was stronger than him, so he was unable to get out of his grasp. Instead he simply said, "She's dead."

Nathan heard a gasp come from behind him and then a scream. He could tell it was Brooke without turning around. "Brooke, call 911!" Nathan yelled.

Brooke hurriedly dialed the numbers while her hands were shaking. Tears were falling from her eyes seeing her best friend laying on the floor unconscious. She finally got someone and told them the address.

"Why did you do this?" Brooke whispered, "Hales, can you hear me?" Haley just laid there motionless.

Nathan pressed him arm harder against Mr. James' neck before saying, "You are going to rot in jail and trust me you'll never get out. I'll be damned if I ever let you near her again. You are nothing but a pathetic father, and a disgust to me. Haley deserved so much more from you and you made her life hell. For that, I would kill you right now, but you aren't even worth it."

A few minutes later the police and paramedics showed up. A cop approached Nathan and asked, "What happened here?"

"This man assaulted the girl lying on the floor. The girl is Haley James, his daughter. Arrest him and make sure he suffers," Nathan said releasing Mr. James so the cop could handcuff him.

Nathan walked over to where Brooke was and she looked up. "She's going to be ok isn't she? I can't lose her," she said through her tears.

"I hope so," he replied as his own tears began forming in his eyes.

The paramedics loaded Haley on a stretcher and asked either of them if they were family. "She's my sister," Brooke replied.

Nathan gestured for her to ride with them to the hospital. "I'll go tell the others and will be there in a few minutes," he added before Brooke got in the ambulance.

* * *

Coming:  
Is Haley really dead?  
Nathan makes a confession


	15. Ch15 Wake Up Haley

A/N: So I'm sorry that I sorta scared a few of you... Haley isn't going to die! I made this chapter pretty long, so I hope you like it! I needed to put Haley in the hospital for a reason... this chapter will explain why. Enjoy and please review!

* * *

Tree Hill Memorial Hospital was quite busy on this particular afternoon. Doctors and nurses were all over the place. For a certain individual, though, her life was in their hands now. Haley had been rushed to the hospital a few hours ago, but none of the doctors would reveal her condition.

Brooke was sitting in the waiting room sobbing and wondering if her best friend would be alright. She and Haley had known each other since they were toddlers. Both of their mothers were old high school friends, so it only made since that they would become the best of friends as well.

They had both been through so much together, both good and bad. Haley had helped her get through many breakups and Brooke had helped her get through her mom's death. Haley was her sister in every way that counted and she would do anything to be able to see her wake up.

* * *

She had been sitting in the waiting room now for almost two hours waiting for a doctor. Luke had arrived a few minutes ago along with Nathan. They left Mallory with Karen because they figured she didn't need to be around Haley when she was like this.

"Have you heard anything yet?" Nathan asked.

"No, no one will tell me anything," she said through her tears while Luke wrapped his arms around her.

"It's going to be alright pretty girl. Hales, will overcome this because she's a very strong person inside and out," Luke replied comfortingly.

"How could he do this to his own daughter? He used to be such a nice man, but after Mrs. James died, he became bitter. I can't lose her, Luke," she responded.

"I know and you won't. Hales, will fight this," he commented while looking over at his brother, "You ok man?"

"I'm going to go see if I can find a doctor that will tell me what the hell is taking so long," he answered angrily before storming over to the nurse's station.

"How's he doing?" Brooke wondered.

"Not so good. I haven't seen him act like this since Peyton," he said looking worriedly towards his brother, "Hales, needs to wake up soon for all of us. I'm not sure how much he'll be able to take."

A few minutes later a doctor came over and asked, "Anyone here for Haley James?"

"Yea, I'm her sister. How is she?" she replied.

"Well she's suffered a lot of blood from her head wound, but we got that under control. She had major bruising in her rib cage, and three of her ribs are broken on her left side. Her left arm was broken as well, but we have put a cast on it. Other than that, she was mainly just bruised in the face and neck region. Due to the high amount of blood loss though, she is still in a coma. It's up to her when she'll wake up," the doctor answered.

"Can we see her?" Brooke wondered.

"Yea, but I ask that only one at a time go in. She's in room 203," the doctor said before walking off.

"Why don't you go see her while I go and find Nathan and let him know," Luke responded before giving her a kiss on the forehead and going in search of Nathan.

* * *

Brooke walked into Haley's room and more tears fell down her face. It was hard to she her like this. She walked over to the bed and sat down before grabbing Haley's hand. "Hey girlie, you know I don't like this place. I need you to wake up because I have some stuff I wanna tell you. First off, I think I'm falling for Luke, but I haven't been able to tell him yet. I wanted to tell you first. Hales, you also need to wake up for Nathan and Mallory. They both need you in their lives. Nathan is going crazy and Luke says that he hasn't been like this since Peyton. Come back to us," she said before laying her head down. Haley just continued to lie there motionless.

* * *

Luke finally found Nathan in the chapel with his head down. He quietly walked over next to him and rested his hand on his shoulder. "The doctor said we can see her now. She's in a coma due to her blood loss, but we can see her one at a time. I figured you would like to go in next. Brooke is in there with her now," Luke said.

"I should have gone inside with her. I should have protected her like I promised. She's in a coma because of me," he replied looking over at Luke with tears in his eyes.

"Nate, you saved her from him. He's locked up and behind bars now, so he can't hurt her anymore. You did that!" Luke responded, "I'm sure she would like to see you, so come on. Who knows if you tell her how you feel, it may help her to wake up."

Nathan wiped his eyes with the back of his hand before getting up and walking with Luke. "Thanks man," he said rather quietly.

"No problem. Room 203," Luke replied.

* * *

Nathan went off in the direction of her room. Brooke was still sitting next to her when he opened the door. She saw him and smiled before giving Haley a kiss on the head and leaving.

Nathan walked over to the bed and sat down. "So I'm not really good at this. I actually haven't stepped foot in a hospital since Peyton. Hales, I need you to wake up, but not just for me, also for Mallory, Brooke, Luke, and everyone else. We need you in our lives, especially me. Today made me realize what it would feel like without you and I couldn't handle it. Seeing you lying on the ground made me feel sick to my stomach. I hate to say it took something like this to make me realize how much you mean to me, but it did. I'm falling for you, Hales, and it scares the crap out of me. I've already lost someone I've loved; don't let me lose you too. I couldn't handle it. It's bad enough seeing you lying here in this bed. That kiss last night meant something to me, and I know it meant something to you as well. I could see it in your eyes. Please wake up," he begged while kissing her gently on the lips.

"Nate…" she whispered.


	16. Ch16 Falling for the Scott Boys

A/N: I'm glad you guys liked the last chapter! Here's another... please review! I'll try to have another chapter up either later today or tomorrow, can't make any promises though! BTW, I don't think I'm going to bring Mr. James back, but tell me what you guys think... should I or not?

* * *

"Nate…" she whispered.

"Haley," Nathan said looking into her beautiful brown eyes before brushing a strand of hair away from her face, "you're finally awake. I'm going to go get the doctor. Alright?"

"Where am I? What happened?" she wondered.

"Hales, you are in the hospital. Do you remember anything that happened today?" he questioned.

"I remember waking up with Mallory next to me," she began then looked up at him, "is she ok? Where is she?"

"She's fine. Haley why don't I go get the doctor and we can talk about this later," he replied.

He walked out of her room towards Dr. Smith who was standing near Brooke and Luke. "Dr. Smith, Haley's awake," Nathan said before heading over to the other two.

Brooke and Luke looked up as Nathan neared them. "She's awake. However, I don't think she remembers what happened to her. She asked me what happened, but I couldn't get the courage to tell her. The last thing she remembers is waking up next to Mallory," Nathan said.

"Mal never sleeps with anyone," Luke commented.

"She asked Haley if she could stay with her and I found them this morning snuggled up next to each other. I couldn't help but smile because I had never seen anything more beautiful," Nathan replied.

"Which was more beautiful, the scene or Haley," Brooke asked while looking directly at Nathan.

"You already know my answer, but I'll say it anyway, Haley. I'm going to go check in at the café and see if Mallory's alright. Do you guys want anything while I'm gone?" he responded.

"I'm good. I'm actually going to go in and see Haley. Luke, you should go with Nate and you guys can just meet me in there," Brooke said.

"Alright, if anything changes, call me," Luke replied before giving Brooke a kiss on the head.

* * *

Brooke walked in Haley's room and she was staring out the window. "Hey girlie, I see you are finally awake," Brooke said coming and sitting down next to her.

"Brooke," Haley asked quietly looking over at her, "why am I in the hospital?"

"Your dad," she simply stated.

"What happened? The last thing I remember is being with Nathan and Mallory. Where is daddy dearest now?" Haley wondered.

"Hales, Nathan brought you to the apartment to change. Your dad was inside waiting for you and attacked you. Nathan came in and saved you. When I got there, you were lying on the ground unconscious and Nathan had him pinned against the wall. I called 911 and your dad got hauled off to jail," Brooke replied honestly.

"Nathan saved me? But why? He could have got hurt," Haley said.

"You and I both know the answer to that. He cares about you just as much as you care about him. You should have seen him while you were knocked out. Luke said the last time he acted like that was when Peyton was in the hospital," she answered.

"I think I'm falling for him Brooke and it scares me," Haley confessed.

"It seems the Scott boys have stolen our hearts," Brooke joked.

Haley smiled at her friend before saying, "Did the doctor say how long I have to stay here? You know how much I hate hospitals."

"The doctor seems to think only a couple of days. He wants some of your swelling to go down," Brooke replied, "but then you get to get outta here. I'm glad you're back though. I missed you!"

"Come here," Haley said scooting over a little as Brooke hopped on the bed beside her, "I missed you too!" The two girls just laid there holding on to each other.

* * *

Back at the café, Nathan and Luke walked in and Mallory was sitting up near the front counter. She heard the door chime and turned around before rushing over to him. "Daddy, where's Miss James? When can I see her?" she asked.

"She's at the hospital, sweetheart. I'll let you come back with me in a few minutes because I'm sure she would love to see you. I gotta go talk to Grandma Karen for a little bit though. Be right back," he replied.

Nathan walked to the back room where his mother was busy working. "Mom, I'm going to bring Mal with me to the hospital. Haley's finally awake. I wanted to see if you wouldn't mind watching her tonight though because I think I'm going to stay with Haley tonight. The doctors want her to stay a few more days due to her swelling," Nathan explained.

"You know I don't mind watching her. It's nice to see my son happy again though. Just get Luke to bring Mallory back when he leaves. I gotta get back to work, but tell Haley I'll drop by in the morning to see her," Karen responded.

"Thanks mom," he said giving her a hug before getting Mallory and heading back to the hospital.


	17. Ch17 Night Full of Confessions

A/N: So I decided to post another chapter tonight! Enjoy!

* * *

Nathan led Mallory to room 203. Brooke and Haley were cuddled up next to each other watching TV. Mallory ran over while yelling, "Miss James!"

"I was wondering when I was going to get to see you. Why don't you hop up here with us?" Haley said with a smile.

"Where's Luke?" Brooke asked Nathan.

"Did some sexy lady call for me," Luke joked entering the room.

"Uncle Luke, you are so silly!" Mallory replied, "Miss James, does that hurt?"

Haley looked down at her arm that was covered in a cast and said, "A little bit but I'll be ok. No need to worry."

"So it seems you have to stay here for a few more days. I was thinking one of us should stay here and keep you company tonight," Luke stated.

"That's not necessary. I'm a big girl, I'll be alright," Haley responded.

"We're not going to leave you here alone. My vote is Nathan though. Who do you pick Luke? Mal?" Brooke replied looking over at Luke with a smile.

"I think my girlfriend brings up a good point. Besides, Brooke and I are watching the little one tonight. So it looks like Nate doesn't really have a choice," Luke said with a smirk.

"I was already planning on staying. Besides, I made Haley a promise that I plan to uphold. Although mom was going to watch Mal," Nathan added.

Luke smiled before saying, "I've already talked to mom and told her I was keeping Mallory tonight. She did want me to tell you Haley that she would be by tomorrow to see you."

"It seems you guys forgot I was in the room," Haley put in, "don't I have a say in all this."

"Umm… let me think… no!" Brooke joked.

Mallory began to giggle and said, "Miss James, Daddy will protect you. I promise."

Haley's eyes teared up at her statement. She quietly whispered, "I know because he's already done it once."

Nathan looked directly in her soft brown eyes and smiled. In his eyes, no one else was in the room except her.

"It seems to be getting late and I believe there is a movie at my apartment waiting for a certain little girl," Luke said knocking Nathan out of his trance.

Brooke got up and looked over at Mallory, "You ready to go little one," then she looked back at Haley before giving her a hug and whispering, "Don't do anything I wouldn't do."

Haley blushed at her comment and simply said, "Luke, take her away before someone else winds up in the hospital."

Brooke just laughed and took Mallory's hand. "Bye daddy, bye Miss James," she said before walking out with Brooke and Luke.

* * *

Nathan had stayed by the door afraid to get any closer. "You know you could sit down. I won't bite," she joked.

Nathan laughed before coming over and sitting in the chair next to the bed. "How are you feeling?" he asked.

"Could be better, but I'm doing alright. I wanted to thank you for saving me earlier. Brooke filled me in on what happened. I can't believe you did that for me," Haley said as tears began to form in her eyes.

"Haley, I'm no hero. I should have come in with you and none of this would have happened," he said quietly.

"You were only doing what I asked. I don't blame you for any of this. If you wouldn't have come in when you did, who knows if I would even be alive right now," she confessed, "you'll never know how much it means to me with what you did for me."

"I wanted to kill him when I saw you on the ground. I wanted to make him suffer for ever laying a hand on you," he whispered.

Haley laid her hand on top of his and said, "I have a confession to make. Nate, that kiss last night meant something to me too. You aren't going to lose me either because I'm falling for you as well. I heard your whole speech and that's what brought me back. All my life I've only been able to depend on Brooke. That was until I met you. You've changed my life in just this short amount of time. I never thought I would ever be able to open up to anyone except Brooke, but with you everything changed. I want you and Mallory in my life, Nate."

Nathan looked up into those beautiful brown eyes that glistened with tears. He stood up and leaned over the bed, never leaving her eyes. He then gently lifted her chin up with one finger due to her bruises, so she was looking directly at him. He slowly leaned down and softly kissed her lips before saying, "I want you in my life too."


	18. Ch18 Hospital Visits

A/N: So here's another chapter for all my loyal fans! Thanks for the reviews and keep them coming!

* * *

Nathan looked over at Haley's sleeping body. She's so beautiful, he thought. After his confession, the two had talked some more before Haley started to get sleepy from the pain killers she was on. Nathan had been sitting by her bed now for the past fifteen minutes just gazing at her. He soon drifted off to sleep and slept rather well knowing Haley was safe.

The next morning Karen came by to see how Haley was doing. She walked in and saw Nathan still asleep in a chair. She walked over to Haley's bed and noticed she was awake, but looking out towards the window. "Haley," she whispered.

Haley turned towards the direction of the voice before smiling and saying, "Karen, hey. How are you this morning?" she asked.

"I should be asking you that question. My son hasn't been a pain has he?" Karen joked.

"No, but I don't know how he's able to sleep in that chair. I was going to wake him up earlier, but he looks so peaceful," she replied.

"You know I'm still in the room," Nathan moaned, "and you are interrupting my sleep."

"Nate, why don't you go home and get some real sleep?" Haley asked.

He opened his eyes and looked at her before saying, "Because I'm not going to leave you alone. Besides, I don't have any plans today. I took the day off and I notified the school and let them know that you wouldn't be in today and neither would Mallory. She is still with Luke and Brooke, but I'm sure they'll be by later. Oh and hello to you too, mom."

"Hello son," she joked, "it seems you've been busy being Haley's little helper."

Haley laughed and replied, "If I were in class, I would give you a gold star."

"Ha ha," Nathan responded, "laugh it up you guys. Besides, Hales I didn't see you complaining about my presence last night."

Haley stopped laughing and her cheeks grew a little rosy. "Yea well, I was lonely and you were the best there was at the time," she stated.

Karen just watched the interaction between the two and smiled. "It seems you've both been getting along quite nicely. I have to head back to the café, but call me if you need anything. And Nate, be nice to the patient," she said heading towards the door to leave.

"Thanks for stopping by Karen. I'll try to keep this son of yours straight, but as you know it is quite a challenge," Haley commented.

"See you later mom," Nathan said waving bye to her before she walked out.

* * *

Haley just laid there for a few minutes before saying, "So about last night…"

"I was thinking we could take things slow for awhile and see how it goes. I'm not quite sure how Mallory will take us being together though, so we have to make sure it's alright with her. I hardly doubt she'll turn you away though," he said with a smile.

"I would never do anything without consulting her first. I have a feeling though that she'll be excited that you finally asked me out. She's been leaving me hints for awhile now. I think she's been trying to get Luke and Brooke to help her. That girl is a little sneaky," Haley commented.

Nathan laughed before saying, "Luke is going to bring her over in a couple of hours and I was thinking we could tell her then. Is that alright?"

"Yea, but I think we should torture the other two and make them leave," she joked.

Nathan smiled and leaned over and gave her a kiss. "You know I could get use to kissing you whenever I want. Your lips are always so welcoming. By the way, I think you should stay over at my house when you get out of the hospital. Brooke has been staying with Luke since you've been in here," he responded.

"I'm glad for the offer because I'm not so sure I'm ready to walk back into the apartment just yet," she replied.

* * *

It was now noon and Nathan and Haley were watching TV. Nathan had made his way onto the bed and was now lying beside her with his arm around her. They had been watching _Big Daddy _now for about an hour.

The door opened and in walked Brooke, Luke, and Mallory. "Well it seems we walked in on something," Brooke commented.

Haley and Nathan turned toward them and Nathan got up off the bed. "We were just watching TV," he said trying to shrug it off.

"If that's what you have to tell yourself," Luke added with a smirk.

"Daddy, it's ok if you were cuddling with Miss James," Mallory said before heading over and hopping up next to Haley.

Luke and Brooke just busted out laughing. Nathan gave them both a stern look before responding, "Don't you two have somewhere else to go."

"Actually we do, Luke is coming with me to go shopping since my friend is unable to come with me. Besides, it seems she enjoys your company much more than mine. By the way Hales, I'll be at Luke's tonight if you need me," Brooke stated.

"As always. Luke, I must say you are a brave man. Not many people survive shopping trips with Brooke, so watch yourself," Haley joked.

"Well it seems it is now time for us to go. Catch ya later Hales, and Mal keep them straight," Brooke added.

Brooke and Luke waved bye to everyone before leaving the three alone. Nathan glanced over and saw that Mallory had taken over his spot. "Daddy, I'm sure there's room for one more," Mallory said with a grin.

Nathan picked Mallory up and lay down before placing her on top. The three laid there for the rest of the day watching TV.


	19. Ch19 Temporary Guests

A/N: I'm posting you guys another chapter because I won't be able to work on this story any this weekend. I'll try to have another chapter Sunday night, but if not, definitely on Monday! I hope you guys enjoy this chapter!

* * *

Today was finally the day that Haley would be getting out of the hospital. Everyone had all agreed that they would all meet over at Nathan's for dinner. Nathan wheeled Haley out to his car before helping her get in. Mallory hopped in the back seat and they headed towards Nathan's house.

The day before Nathan and took Mallory aside and asked her if it would be ok with her if he dated Miss James. He thought back on the conversation and smiled when he saw how excited she was. He glanced in the rear view mirror and Mallory looked up at him and smiled.

"So Daddy is Miss James considered your girlfriend now?" she asked.

"You could say that if you wanted. What do you think Hales, should I call you my girlfriend?" he said taking her hand in his.

Haley grinned before responding, "I think so. Now Mallory are you sure that you are ok with all of this."

"Positive! Plus, I really like seeing you and daddy happy. I also like the fact that I can now see you whenever I want," Mallory replied as the smile on her face grew.

The rest of the ride was pretty much silent. Nathan never removed his hand though and was still entwined with Haley's.

They arrived at Nathan's and everyone else was already inside. Nathan came around and helped Haley out of the car. She still had to wear her cast for a few more months, and she was still sore in her ribs, so the doctor had told her to take it easy. He took her hand and Mallory took his other hand and the three of them walked inside.

* * *

Karen was in the kitchen cooking, Luke and Keith were watching a basketball game on TV, and Brooke was sitting on the couch waiting for her best friend. As soon as the door opened, Brooke hopped up and went straight to the door. "Hales, you're finally here!" she said giving her a hug.

"Brooke, no offense but I'm still a little sore," Haley winced.

"Oh my bad, I'm just glad to see you out of that boring old hospital. Nate, do you mind if I steal her away for a little bit?" she asked.

"Go ahead Brooke. I'm going to go see if I can help mom in the kitchen," Nathan replied.

Brooke took Haley's good arm and looped it through hers. Then she looked down at Mallory and said, "We're going to go have some girl talk upstairs. Would you care to join us?"

The little girl smiled before following the girls to the spare bedroom. "So I have to say I'm so happy for you. It's about time you got together with Nathan. I have to say I'm going to miss my best friend though; however I completely understand why you don't wanna go back to the apartment. Honestly, I have a hard time going in there myself which is why I've been staying with Luke," Brooke began.

"I'm not going anywhere Brookie. I'm just staying here for a few days. Speaking of Luke, have you told him how you felt? I mean I told Nathan, so now it's time for you to take the plunge," Haley said looking over at her friend.

"Uncle Luke likes you just as much as daddy likes Miss James. I'm just so happy that you both are a part of my life now," Mallory confessed.

Brooke looked at Haley before both girls gave Mallory a big hug. "You know I've always wanted a little sister, and since I never got one, you'll fit the part just fine. But to answer your question Hales, no I haven't told him yet," Brooke said.

"Well I'm here for you no matter what he says, but I have a feeling Mal's right on this one," Haley added.

* * *

The three girls just continued talking and giggling for a little while longer. Then there was a knock on the door. "Come in," Mallory yelled.

"Hey, I was just going to let you guys know that dinner was ready," Nathan said peeking his head inside.

"Mal, I think we should go find your Uncle Luke and leave these two alone," Brooke replied.

As soon as Brooke and Mallory walked out, Nathan walked over and sat down next to Haley on the bed. "So how bad did you two corrupt my daughter," he joked.

"Oh, you know, we just told her how boys still have cooties and how they all stink," she responded.

"Is that right? So then do I fit into that category Miss James," he asked rather seductively.

"That depends on rather or not you choose to kiss me. I mean I haven't gotten a kiss since early this morning, and I must say it's rather sad," she pouted.

"I think I can change that," he said quietly against her ear which shot sparks throughout Haley's entire body. He then leaned over and kissed her lips and taking his hand to massage her neck.

"You know if there weren't other people waiting downstairs, I could get lost in that kiss. However, there's a house full of people who I'm sure are ready to eat. Besides, how about we continue this after Mallory heads to bed. Deal?" she suggested.

"You know I love the way you think," he said pulling her in for another kiss, "but I was just beginning to get lost in your beautiful eyes."

"Such the charmer," she joked.

"Only for you baby," he added.

Haley stood up before he could kiss her again and took his hand. "Now Mr. Scott, our company awaits," she stated.

"Alright, but I'm holding you to your word, Miss James," he replied before leading her downstairs to join the others.


	20. Ch20 Taking Things Slow

A/N: So I know I pormised you guys I would have an update by yesterday, but I got busy with school and it was my friend's brithday, so I didn't get a chance to work on it. I'm sorry! The good news is that I'm updating today with this chapter and maybe even another one later today. I hope you guys enjoy... please review!!

* * *

All of the guests had finally cleared out. It was now just Nathan and Haley, with Mallory asleep on the couch. "I'm going to go take her on up to her room. I'll be back down in a few minutes," Nathan said picking Mallory's sleeping form up and leading her upstairs.

Haley was sitting on the couch watching TV when he came back down. "So where were we?" he asked.

"Hmm, I believe we left off right about here," she replied leaning over and kissing him forcefully.

He went to pull her into his lap, but she winced in pain. He looked down and realized he had grabbed a hold of her on the side she was bruised. "Baby, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you," he said quietly.

"It's ok," she responded before getting into his lap, "you can make it up to me my making out with me."

"Your wish is my command!" he smirked before pressing his lips against hers. He soon deepened the kiss by begging his tongue for entrance which she gladly accepted the invitation. The kisses became more heated before Nathan pulled back. "As much as I'm enjoying this, I'm afraid we have to stop because a few more minutes and I'm not going to be able to control myself," he stated.

Haley looked up into his eyes and smiled before saying, "I know what you mean, besides we agreed to take things slow and sleeping with you at this point in time will just complicate things. I do have a request though, and you can say no if you want. But do you mind sleeping with me tonight, just sleeping."

"I'll be more than happy to. Are you tired?" he asked. She nodded and he continued by saying, "How about you stay with me in my room tonight? My bed is much more comfortable than the bed in the guest room."

"Ok," she replied before following him upstairs. They went into his room and Nathan went and grabbed an old shirt and pair of shorts for her to sleep in. He then took off his shirt and pants before slipping on a pair of shorts on over his boxers. He climbed into bed while Haley went to the bathroom to change. She then came and lay down beside him.

She leaned up and gently kissed him before whispering, "Goodnight boyfriend."

He smiled and kissed the top of her head. A few minutes later she was sound asleep in his arms. He glanced down at her and smiled before drifting off to sleep as well. For the first night in years, he slept through the night without having one nightmare of Peyton's death.

* * *

The next morning Mallory woke up and made her way towards her dad's room. She slowly opened the door and noticed Haley asleep in his arms. She smiled before quietly making her way over to the bed. She got up next to her dad's side of the bed and whispered, "Daddy, wake up!"

Nathan slowly opened his eyes to the voice and realized it was Mallory. "Good morning sweetheart! Are you hungry?" he asked before noticing Haley was still in his arms asleep.

"Yea, but I'll go get dressed while you wake Miss James up," she replied before running out of the room.

He grinned as his little girl made her way out of the room before leaning over and quietly saying in Haley's ear, "Baby, it's time for breakfast. Mom will make yours and Mal's favorite if you hurry."

She opened her eyes to come face to face with Nathan. She smiled before responding, "Well good morning to you too boyfriend." She then leaned up and gave him a kiss before crawling out of bed.

"You can take the first shower. Besides, I would love to catch you in nothing but a towel," he joked.

"In your dreams, Scott," she laughed before running into the bathroom.

He just laid in bed thinking about how great his life was turning out. He glanced over at a picture of Peyton and realized that today was the day he went and saw her. Every year since her death, he brought Mallory to the cemetery to visit Peyton on her birthday. He had forgot to mention it to Haley, but decided to ask her when they were at the café.

He got out of bed and grabbed some clothes. Haley came out a few minutes later fully dressed and Nathan hurried up and took a shower himself.

* * *

Fifteen minutes later they were all heading to the café. The ride was filled with silence until they pulled up to the café. They went inside and Karen came and took their orders and Mallory went and helped her. Haley noticed Nathan was being rather quiet, so she asked, "Nate, are you alright?"

He looked over at her and smiled before saying, "Yea it's just today is Peyton's birthday. I bring Mallory with me to visit her every year on this day. I know I should have said something sooner, but things have been so crazy and I wasn't sure how to tell you…"

"Nate, it's ok. I'll just hang out here and wait for you guys to come back," she responded by placing her hand on top of his.

"Actually I was wondering if you would come with me. If you say no because it makes you uncomfortable, I'll understand," he stated.

"If you want me to go, I'll go," she said soothingly.

"Thanks Hales, this means a lot to me. We'll go after breakfast," he finished just as Karen and Mallory came out with the food.

* * *

Coming:  
The annual visit to the cemetery

A/N: I know this may seem weird for them to be going to the cemetery, but I'm doing it for many reasons. Just bare with me...


	21. Ch21 Leaving the Past Behind

A/N: So here is the next chapter finally! Sorry it took me a few days... enjoy!

* * *

The three of them left the café as soon as they were all finished eating. Nathan stopped at a local florist and bought a bouquet of daisies which were Peyton's favorite. Then they made there way to the cemetery. They walked up to a medium sized tombstone that read 'Peyton Elizabeth Sawyer-Scott, Beloved Mother and Wife.'

Mallory held onto both Haley's and Nathan's hand. Nathan bent down and placed the daisies next to the tombstone. Mallory bent down as well and said, "Hey Mommy, happy birthday. I know you are in heaven and I wish I could have met you, but daddy and I are doing ok."

Haley stood back a little to give the two their time with her. Mallory glanced up at her and asked, "Would you like to meet her?"

This brought tears to both Nathan and Haley's eyes. "Sure sweetheart," she replied before bending down next to the grave. "I'm not sure exactly what to say. From what I hear, you were a wonderful woman and a great mom. You raised a pretty awesome little girl that I know you would be very proud of. I'm sorry I never got to meet you, but I promise you that I will take care of your family in your absence. However, I will never try to replace you and will make sure your daughter always remembers her mother. I'm going to give Nate a few minutes with you alone, but happy birthday," Haley finished before getting up.

Mallory took her hand and looked over at Nathan before saying, "Daddy, we'll meet you at the river court."

* * *

Nathan nodded before turning back towards the grave. "Wow, so I have so much to tell you Peyt. First off, I miss you like crazy and sometimes I don't know how I'm able to raise Mal. Haley has been a big help these past few weeks which brings me to something I need your help with. Peyt, I will always love you, but I think I'm beginning to fall in love with her as well and that scares me. I hope you aren't disappointed in me because I always told you that you were the only girl for me. The thing is for the first time since your death, I haven't been myself until Haley came into the picture. She opened my heart back open and let me feel again. If you could give me a sign to let me know that you are ok with all of this, please Peyt," he said.

The wind started to blow and a couple of leaves fell on top of her grave. Nathan looked up at the sky and smiled as tears began to fall from his eyes. "Thanks Peyt, I'm doing what you asked, I'm moving on, but I just needed your approval before this thing with Haley went any further. You should see her with Mal too, she's great with her, but I promise Mal will never forget you. Happy birthday Peyt," he finished by kissing his hand and placing it on top of the tombstone. He headed towards the river court leaving his past behind.

* * *

Mallory and Haley were playing basketball when Nathan walked up. "Hey daddy would you like to play?" she asked.

"Sure sweetheart," Nathan replied.

"So Scott, since you kinda lost last time, I was thinking Mal could help you out this time. Besides, you need all the help you can get," Haley joked.

"You're on James!" Nathan said with a smirk.

The three began playing, but after awhile Mallory went and sat down and let the two adults tough it out. Nathan had tied up the game and was about to make the game winning shot when Haley said, "You know I was thinking of getting some of my silk nightgowns from the apartment and wear one tonight for you. I'm sure you'll love how it fits all my curves just right."

Nathan went to throw and totally missed the net. "After all these years, not one person has been able to accomplish what you just did. I never miss! What are you doing to me James?" he stated out loud.

"I'm that little voice that's inside your head that says you just lost to a girl two times in a row," she said laughing as she made the final shot, "Nothing but net!"

Mallory began giggling and Nathan smirked before coming up behind Haley. "Well I may have lost, but the games have just begun," he whispered as he held her and began tickling her.

"Nate…stop please…ok…you win," she said out of breath.

"Only if you promise you'll wear that silk nightgown for me," he said against her ear sending shivers down her spine.

"Fine, but we'll have to stop by the apartment," she replied.

Nathan knew that going back to the apartment was going to be tough for her. So he quietly said, "This time I'm going in with you though."

They all went in direction of the apartment and Haley quickly went in with Nathan not far behind. She grabbed the few items she would need and walked out. She avoided the living room as much as she could because the broken table was still right where was with blood stains on the carpet. She shivered as she walked past it and ran out of the apartment. The rest of the ride home Haley remained silent. Nathan just gave her, her space since he knew she would need it.

* * *

A/N: So now you see why I had to put the cemetery scene in here. It helped to show that Nathan was ready to move on with his life with Haley. Please review!


	22. Ch22 Nightmares and Sleepovers

A/N: I know it's been quite awhile since I've updated this story... sorry! I've been trying to figure out where I want this story to lead, plus I've been working on my other story. Hope you like the chapter... please review!

* * *

It had been about a week since Haley had last went to the apartment. She had spent every night since then at Nathan's. She had finally healed from all of her wounds, but emotionally she was still having a hard time. Some nights she would wake up in a sweat from nightmares that her dad had escaped from jail. The past couple of nights she had slept with Nathan to help her feel safe.

He had not let her out of his sight since she had been out of the hospital. There was always someone with her at all times. Brooke had planned a girls' sleepover for the night and Nathan agreed to go stay over at Luke's for the night.

Brooke and Mallory had went out and bought snacks for the night and were now at Nathan's waiting on Haley. She had went and taken a quick shower. As she was coming down the stairs, Brooke and Mallory were picking out some movies to watch. Once that was finished, Brooke went and made some popcorn before the three girls sat down and started the first movie.

After the movie was over, Haley asked, "Why don't we eat some dinner and then Mallory you can decide what we do next."

"Yay," Mallory said jumping up and down.

The three girls went into the kitchen as Haley made macaroni in cheese. After the girls finished, Mallory looked over at Brooke and with a big smile on her face said, "Now can we watch _The Lion King_?"

"I guess," Brooke joked.

The girls finished the movie, but it was getting past Mallory's bedtime. "Alright girlie, we need to get you to bed," Haley exclaimed.

"Do I have to," Mallory begged.

"I'm afraid so. Your dad wouldn't be very happy if he knew I let you stay up," Haley replied.

"I won't tell, I promise," Mallory stated.

"Nice try, but you still have to go to bed," Haley responded.

"Ok, good night Brookie. Miss James, will you come tuck me in?" Mallory asked.

"Of course sweetheart," Haley answered. After all, she had been doing it since the day they had visited the cemetery.

* * *

After Mallory was in bed, Haley came back downstairs to find Brooke on the couch with a pint of ice cream. "You wouldn't happen to have an extra spoon, would you?" Haley wondered.

Brooke smiled and held up another spoon before saying, "I knew you would want some. I decided to start early before you hogged it all."

Haley laughed before dipping her spoon into the ice cream. "You would get your favorite," she joked.

"Only because I knew you wouldn't eat any of it. Your pint is in the freezer though," Brooke explained.

Haley went and got her kind out of the freezer before joining Brooke back on the couch. They sat there in silence before Brooke finally said, "I think we should sell the apartment. I mean I've been staying with Luke and you've been staying here. What do you think?"

"I agree with you because I can't walk in there without getting chills. My nightmares still haven't gone away," she confessed.

"Have you told Nathan? I mean maybe he can help you," Brooke said.

"That's why he has been sleeping with me for the past few nights. It's the only way I feel safe is in his arms. I just haven't really told him about the nightmares. He thinks it is just because I don't want to be alone. I just try to block out the nightmares, but sometimes they are really vivid. I almost feel as though he is watching me and knows where I am," she sobbed.

"Hales, he's in jail where he belongs and nothing is going to happen to you. Nathan will make sure that bastard never comes near you again. Come here," Brooke said pulling Haley in for a hug, "and besides, I'm not going to let anything happen to you either because you are my sister in every way that counts. Always remember that!"

"Thanks Brookie!" she responded.

The two girls stayed like that for awhile before they were both beginning to get sleepy. They headed upstairs to the guest room and fell asleep. Haley woke up in the middle of the night with a bead of sweat running down her forehead. She had swore she saw him outside the window. She began bawling and silently whispered, "Please leave me alone."

Haley laid back down, but she tossed and turned for the rest of the night. Will he ever go away, she thought as her eyes slowly began to close. She surprisingly slept for the next few hours in a somewhat peaceful sleep.

* * *

The next morning Brooke woke up and quietly made her way downstairs leaving Haley asleep. She went into the kitchen and dialed Nathan. "Hey, I think we need to get Hales some help. She had yet another nightmare last night. She keeps thinking she sees him. Will you and Luke come over? She's sleeping right now, but we need to figure out what to do and fast. I don't think she can handle much more of this. I mean I've never seen her this bad. It scares me," Brooke confessed.

"We'll be right over," Nathan answered before getting off the phone.

Brooke sat down in the kitchen and thought about what all they could do to help her. Brooke knew what she should do, but couldn't do it alone. I need to face the man that is doing this to her, she thought, and make sure he is in fact in jail. That way I can help ease Haley's pain and help her get back to her old self.


	23. Ch23 He's Dead

A/N: So I decided to write another chapter for tonight! I hope you guys enjoy! Please continue to review!

* * *

Luke and Nathan came over as soon as they could. Haley and Mallory were still sleeping upstairs, but Brooke was still sitting in the kitchen when the boys arrived. They all sat down in the kitchen and began to discuss what they should do.

"I think I need to go to the jail to see for myself if he's really in there," Brooke commented.

"Actually that won't be necessary," Luke started as he looked over at Nathan and continued on when he saw Brooke's confused expression, "he's dead."

"What do you mean he's dead?" Brooke asked.

"He escaped from jail last night and broke into a car. A cop spotted the stolen car and chased him down. He was driving fast around a curve and hit a tree. He died instantly from the impact. He was only a couple of miles away from here. The police called this morning because they believed he was coming after Hales again," Nathan replied.

"Oh my goodness, how are we going to tell her?" Brooke wondered.

"Tell who what," Haley answered coming into the kitchen. She had just woken up when she realized Brooke was no longer in bed, so she decided to check the kitchen.

"Um…" Brooke began looking over at the boys for help.

"Hales, I think you need to sit down for this," Nathan said pulling out a chair for her before she walked over and took a seat.

"Alright guys, someone tell me what's going on. What are you not telling me?" Haley stated.

Nathan placed his hand on top of hers before he gently said, "Your father escaped from jail last night and was killed in a car accident. Police seem to believe he was coming to look for you. A cop noticed the stolen car and began chasing him and he was speeding around a curve and hit a tree. He's dead, Hales."

Haley was speechless for a moment before she tears started falling down her face. "He may be gone physically, but he still haunts me in my sleep," she whispered.

"Hales, I think you should go see a doctor about that. These nightmares have lasted to long, and they have never been this bad in the past," Brooke said worriedly.

"She's right Hales," Luke commented.

"Baby, he can't hurt you anymore. We are all here for you, but we don't seem to be helping. You act as though everything is fine, but we can tell it's not. If you won't do it for us, do it for yourself," Nathan exclaimed.

"I'm sorry I've been such a mess. I'll go see someone, but I would like for at least one of you to come with me," Haley confessed.

"Anyone of us would gladly come with you. You just say the word and we're there," Brooke replied.

"Thank you guys for everything that you've done for me the past few weeks. You've all been really great," Haley said.

"Anything for my girl," Nathan said with a smile.

Soon Mallory came downstairs and they all decided to head to the café for some breakfast. They all loaded up in Luke's SUV and headed to the café.

* * *

They had just finished eating breakfast when Brooke said, "I'm putting the apartment on the market tomorrow. Do you think you guys could move our stuff out for us?"

Nathan looked over at Haley before asking, "Where will you live Brooke? I mean Haley will stay with me, but where will you go?"

"In case you haven't noticed, I've been staying with your brother now for almost a month," Brooke joked.

"Well in that case, we'll go move your stuff out while you girls hang out here. We'll take care of everything," Nathan confirmed looking over at Luke who agreed.

* * *

The boys had left the café and went to the apartment. They knew it would be hard on the girls to come here themselves which is why they volunteered to do it themselves in the first place. "So it's kinda weird coming back in here after everything that has happened," Nathan said looking around.

"Nate, what about his funeral?" Luke wondered.

"What about it?" Nathan replied.

"I mean do you think Hales is going to want to go. The paper mentioned that it was going to be tomorrow. Personally, I could see why she would want to, but I'm not sure it's the best thing for her right now," Luke finished.

"I agree with you, but if I know Hales, she's thinking about it. I mean it was her father, and being the good person she is, she would probably forgive for what he did. She'll probably need the closure," Nathan stated, "but I'm worried about her."

"I know little brother. We are all worried about her, but we can't stop her from going," Luke reasoned, "in the end, it's up to her."

"I know," Nathan said before beginning to start packing up stuff. After a few hours, they had finally got everything packed and loaded up. They locked the apartment after making sure they got everything and left to go meet back up with the girls.

* * *

A/N: I'm wondering if you guys want me to include Mr. James' funeral in the next chapter or not. I haven't decided if I want to or not, so I wanted to hear your opinions! So review and tell me what you think!!


	24. Ch24 Moving On

A/N: Well from the reviews about half of you wanted me to do the funeral while the rest of you didn't. So I decided to briefly mention it. I decided to add a chapter full of Naley... enjoy! Review and let me know what you guys think!!

* * *

It was the day of the funeral and everyone had been trying to be there for Haley. She had decided that she wanted to go, so the other three adults came with her while Karen watched Mallory. They all went for Haley because they knew she would need them now more than ever.

The ceremony was short considering they were the only four that came. After all, it wasn't like he was a very likable man. When the ceremony was over, Haley asked, "Do you guys mind if I have a moment?"

They all looked at each other thinking the same thing: this wasn't a good idea. They did what she asked though and walked away, but Nathan still kept his eye on her the whole time.

She had been quiet throughout the whole service, but now she had a few things she wanted to say. "Dad, I really want to hate you for all the pain you've caused me, but I can't because I still love you. I forgive you for what you did to me, but this will be the last time I see you. Once they bury you, that's it. I'm not going to let you ruin my life anymore. Goodbye dad, go be with your wife," she finished before turning around and walking off.

* * *

It had been a couple of days since the funeral. Haley was finally starting to get back to her old self. She had finally stopped having nightmares, but she continued to sleep with Nathan. It had grown to become a habit nowadays. Nathan of course didn't mind, he actually enjoyed being able to hold her in his arms. He would watch her sleep sometimes, and those rare moments he realized he was falling in love with her.

He had known it for awhile now, but he always pushed it to the side. Now as he looked down at her angelic face, he knew that his feelings for her were real. He had been in love with Peyton, but this was different. He leaned down and kissed the top of her forehead before whispering, "I love you," and then drifted off to sleep.

* * *

The next morning Haley woke up first. She looked up at Nathan's sleeping form wrapped around her body and smiled. Her life was beginning to look brighter with each new day. She kissed him softly on the lips before heading downstairs. She had decided to go watch some TV in the living room.

She had been so engrossed in the program she was watching that she didn't hear little feet coming down the stairs. Mallory went over and sat down next to her and put her head on Haley's shoulder.

"Well good morning girlie," Haley said finally noticing the little girl.

"Good morning. Miss James, I was wondering if I still have to call you that. I mean since you live with us now, I thought maybe I could call you Hales or possibly even mommy," Mallory stated.

"Mal, you can call me whatever you want, but at school you need to still call me Miss James, ok," Haley replied.

"Alright mommy," Mallory said with a smile.

Haley's heart melted with those words. She knew that she shouldn't let Mallory call her that, but it actually felt good. The two girls continued to watch TV before Nathan came into the room.

"Well what are my two favorite ladies up to?" he asked.

"Just watching TV daddy," Mallory answered.

"Mind if I join you?" he wondered.

"Of course not daddy. You can sit between me and mommy," Mallory said without thinking. After all, she was only five.

Nathan turned towards her before looking over at Haley. He was speechless, but he sat down anyway without saying a word.

After a good thirty minutes of silence, Mallory hopped up and said, "I'm going to change and then can we go get breakfast."

"Sure sweetheart. Now run on along," Nathan replied.

Haley waited until she had left the room before she spoke, "I'm sorry about earlier. She asked me if she could call me something else besides Miss James, and I told her she could call me whatever she wanted except for at school."

"Hales don't worry about it. I'm not upset; it just threw me for a loop. You are the mom she never got to have," he whispered.

"Nate, just because she calls me mommy does not mean that I'm replacing Peyton. She will always be Mal's mom and nothing is going to change that," Haley exclaimed.

"I love you," he blurted out.

Haley was silent for a moment before smiling and saying, "I love you too. I will never replace Peyton, nor do I intend to. She was a big part of your life and I understand that. I'm just glad that you are letting me be a part of your life as well. I don't know what I would do without you because you have helped me in so many ways. I'll never be able to thank you enough for what you've done for me."

"Well you can start by letting me kiss you like so," he said with a smirk as he leaned down and pressed his lips firmly against hers.

"I think I can handle that," she joked as she deepened the kiss.

After a few minutes of making out, they were interrupted with, "You know we can't leave until you guys get dressed. Plus, Brookie told me that you guys kiss too much and that your face was going to get stuck like that."

Nathan and Haley laughed as they went upstairs and changed into some other clothes. They were soon back downstairs and the three of them headed off to the café.


	25. Ch25 The Date to Remember

A/N:Sorry I haven't updated! I've been busy plus my computer has been acting up. I hope you like this chapter though! And please keep the reviews coming!!

* * *

It had now been about a month since her father's funeral. Her relationship with Nathan was growing stronger with each day. They had now been seeing each other for about four months, but had known each other for about six. For the first time in her life, she felt wanted. She didn't have to change herself for him because Nathan loved her for who she is.

It was the end of school and Haley was bringing Mallory to the café. Her and Mallory had become really attached these past couple of days. She walked into the café when Brooke spotted them. "Yay! I'm glad you're finally here!" she said.

"Why? What's going on?" Haley asked.

"Well it seems Mal and I have to get you ready for a date tonight. I don't know many details, so don't ask me. All I was told is that I needed to have you ready by six," Brooke replied.

"Nate didn't tell me anything about this earlier. What brought this on?" she wondered.

"Who knows," Brooke said, "but we've got work to do." Brooke led Mallory and Haley out to her car before driving over to Nathan's.

* * *

It was getting close to six and the girls were all upstairs. Brooke had picked out a pair of dark low rise jeans that fit Haley's curves just right, along with a dark green halter. Brooke was in the process of applying her makeup. "I have to say Hales, you look amazing," Brooke said while applying some eye shadow.

"I agree," Mallory responded watching the two girls.

"Well I couldn't have done this without you two. I wonder what Nate has planned," Haley said aloud.

"Either way, I'm sure someone's going to be getting lucky tonight," Brooke joked finishing up the last part of her makeup.

"Brooke," Haley warned, "don't go there."

"I'm just saying Nathan's jaw is going to drop when he sees you. By the way, Mal is staying with Luke and me tonight," Brooke added.

Haley was about to ask why when there was a knock on the door. Brooke turned towards Mallory and said, "Go tell Nate that his date will be down in a second."

Mallory ran downstairs and opened the door to find Nathan standing there holding flowers. She smiled before saying, "Mommy will be down in just a second, daddy. She looks really pretty too."

Nathan grinned before picking up his daughter and asking, "So did you help Brooke?"

"Yep and Brooke says you'll get lucky tonight, but I don't know what that means," she said confused.

"I think you shouldn't repeat everything that comes out of Brooke's mouth sweetheart. She'll get you into trouble if you're not careful," he replied with a laugh.

Brooke was coming down the stairs when she yelled, "Well Hales, it's time to come down now."

Haley slowly made her way downstairs and Nathan glanced up at her. He couldn't believe his eyes. She had always been attractive in his eyes, but this was more than that. She looks amazing, he thought, and I would love to get lucky tonight. He threw out that idea because tonight wasn't about that for him.

"Wow," Nathan finally said.

Haley blushed as she made her way towards him. "I told you daddy," Mallory added.

"Yea sweetheart you did. Hales, you look breathtaking," he said giving her a quick kiss.

"Well it looks like my job is done. Hope you guys have fun tonight and don't do anything I wouldn't do," Brooke joked.

"Like get lucky," Mallory said.

Haley and Nathan broke out in laughter as Nathan said, "It seems you've been teaching my daughter bad things."

"Mal, I think it's time to go before we get in trouble," Brooke responded taking her hand and gesturing bye to the two.

After they left Nathan said, "So are you ready to go?"

"Let me put these flowers in water first and then we can leave," Haley replied motioning towards the flowers he had given her a few minutes before.

* * *

They were now standing in front of the café when Nathan said, "Close your eyes."

Haley did as she was told and closed her eyes before Nathan led her inside. "When can I open my eyes?" she asked.

"Right about now," he replied.

She slowly opened her eyes and couldn't believe her surroundings. The café was decorated with lights and in the center of the room a table was set up with a candle and two covered dishes.

"Nate…" she began.

"I knew you would like it. Luke helped me set it up and my mom of course cooked the food since you know I suck at cooking," he said with a smile.

"It's beautiful. I don't know what to say," she replied.

"You don't have to say anything. Tonight is all about you, Hales. I wanted to show you how much you truly mean to me. You ready to eat?" he wondered.

"Yea, do I even have to ask what Karen cooked," she grinned.

"Only your favorite dish," he added.

The two sat down and ate in silence with little talking. It was rather peaceful to both of them. Things had been so crazy with school and work that they hadn't really had a lot of alone time. Tonight was definitely making up for it though.


	26. Ch26 The Proposal

A/N: I decided to post another chapter... plus this is the other part of their date! Enjoy!!

* * *

After they ate, they decided to take a walk and wound up at the River Court. "So how about a game of one on one?" Nathan asked grabbing the basketball from the bushes.

"You'll never learn will you? As of yet, you haven't been able to beat me. What makes you think that tonight is any different?" she answered.

"Well I'm willing to take another chance. I mean who knows, maybe tonight will be my lucky night," he added throwing her the ball.

They had been playing for a little while in which of course Haley was in the lead. She currently had the ball and Nathan took this opportunity to put his plan into action. He pretended to block her when he fell on his knee. "Nate, are you alright?" she asked worriedly coming over to his side.

Nathan didn't say anything, but instead pulled something out of his pocket. "That depends Hales," he began by looking up at her, "the way I see things is that you are beating me yet again in basketball and for the first time in my life I realize that no other girl has been able to achieve that," he smiled before continuing, "Hales, you have made me see that I have a wonderful life that I've been avoiding because I've been hiding out ever since Peyton died. A part of me died that day when Peyton was taken from me, until you showed up. I never thought I would ever be able to love another woman after her, but I was wrong. I know we've only known each other for a short time, but you have brought so much to my life in this short amount of time. You've helped me move on from my past and for that I'm grateful. Hales, I'm in love with you and want to spend the rest of my life with you. Will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?" he finished opening up a velvet box that held a beautiful diamond ring.

Haley's eyes filled up with tears before she replied, "Yes."

Nathan stood up and placed the ring on her finger before kissing her on the lips with such passion and love. He pulled back and looked into her eyes and said, "You are going to make me the happiest man alive!"

"You know I should kick your butt for pretending to be hurt, but I'll let this one slide," she joked.

"You were winning anyway, but I think I came off as the winner tonight," he said.

"I have a few things I would like to say. Nate, all my life I've always wondered if I would ever truly be happy. I was beginning to lose hope until the day I met you. You've been there for me more than any other person in my life and for that I'm thankful. You've brought joy into my life that I never thought could happen. I've had a rough past, but you've helped me overcome it. In a way, I think we truly needed each other and it was fate that brought us together. I'm completely in love with you, Nate and couldn't imagine a life without you and Mallory in it. So as I've said, I would love to be your wife," she finished.

"Why don't we head home? We'll tell everyone the good news tomorrow. I just want to spend the rest of the night with you in my arms," he said taking her hand.

"You weren't looking to get lucky tonight?" she wondered.

"I'm already the luckiest man because I have you. Tonight wasn't about getting you in bed with me. I'm in no rush for that, when you're ready so will I," he stated.

"I'm ready," she said stopping and looking directly in his eyes, "I want you to be my first, Nate."

"Are you sure?" he asked.

"Positive," she replied leaning up and kissing him.

"I was really hoping you would say that because that outfit has been making me go crazy all night," he confessed.

"Take me home, fiancé," Haley ordered.

"As you wish, my lady," he joked as they made their way back to his car before heading home.

* * *

A/N: Sorry to leave you hanging here! I'll update as soon as I can!


	27. Ch27 Very First Time

A/N: Sorry it took me so long to post this chapter! I've been busy with school and other things that I haven't had much free time! I hope you guys enjoy it, but I have to warn you it does contain adult material! So I've had to make this chapter **RATED M!** Besides that, please enjoy and don't forget to review!!

* * *

Nathan and Haley arrived back at his house within a few minutes time. By the time the front door closed, Nathan had Haley pressed up against the door placing kisses from her lips down to her neck.

Haley was enjoying all the sensations she was feeling but knew that this wasn't the place for this kind of activity, so she whispered, "Let's take this to your room."

Nathan didn't need to be told twice. He grabbed her hand and led her to his bedroom. He looked over at her and said, "I love you and I just wanted you to know that we don't have to do this. You can stop this at any time because I don't want to push you into something you're not ready for."

"I know Nate and that is why I'm giving myself to you. You have been nothing but patient until I was sure I was ready. Even though it's been on my mind for a few days, tonight feels right and I want to share it with you," she confided.

"I was really hoping you would say that. I've been craving you for months now," he joked.

"Well what are we waiting for then," she grinned, "let's get this party started."

"Your wish is my command," Nathan replied before pulling her into him and gently kissing her lips. Haley's arms wrapped around his neck and her hands went to play with the tips of his hair. He moaned into her mouth with just that simple touch before his lips started to make a trail down to her neck until he found her weak spot right below her ear. He continued brushing his lips against that spot making her squirm as his hands began making their way to her back as he undid the top of her halter making her breasts exposed.

He pulled back and smiled before walking them over to the bed. He gently pushed her down on the bed before straddling her hips. He then brought his mouth to one of her breasts that were begging for his attention while he massaged the other one with his hand. Haley let out a small moan as he continued to give the same treatment to the other breast.

Nathan then began making a trail of kisses down to the top of her jeans where he slowly began undoing them and sliding them off leaving her in nothing but her panties. Nathan just stared at her beautiful body and couldn't take his eyes off of her. She was about to cover herself when he stopped her and said, "Don't you're beautiful."

She blushed before pulling him back down to her lips. She then decided to take control and flipped them over. She tugged at his shirt before she had successfully removed it and then undid his pants. She then began making a trail of kisses to the rim of his boxers. She slowly pulled down his boxers and her eyes grew big at what she saw.

Nathan smirked and asked, "Do you like what you see?"

Haley didn't comment. She simply just began placing light kisses on the tip and teasing him with her tongue. Nathan groaned at how good it felt and could tell Haley was enjoying it as well. When she engulfed his length with her mouth though he thought he was going to explode right then and there, but he simply stated, "Hales, if you continue doing that I'm going to explode before we even begin."

She pulled away and Nathan decided to take over once again. He pulled a condom out and placed it on his length before looking down at Haley and asked, "Are you ready?"

She nodded and that was enough for him. He removed her panties and felt her wetness. He then placed his shaft at her entrance before saying, "This is going to hurt for a few minutes, but I'll try to make it as painless as possible."

He gently thrust into her as her face scrunched up in pain. Nathan stayed there for a few minutes before Haley opened her eyes again telling him he could continue. He slowly began thrusting in and out of her before she relaxed and then he began picking up speed. Haley soon started to feel more pleasure than pain and after a while started screaming his name. This made Nathan pick up his speed. After she climaxed, he couldn't take it anymore and exploded all of his juices inside of her.

After getting his breath back, he pulled out of her and disposed of the condom. He then went and lay back down next to her and asked, "How are you feeling?"

"That was amazing!" she exclaimed.

He laughed before adding, "I definitely agree with you on that one. How about I go make us some root beer floats and you pick out a movie?"

"I love you Nate!" she said kissing him before getting up and grabbing one of his shirts and put it on before heading to the living room.

He slipped on his boxers and headed to the kitchen and made the floats before bringing them into the living room where Haley was patiently waiting on the couch. "Yummy!" Haley said taking a sip.

"I'm glad you like it. What movie did you pick?" he wondered.

She grinned before saying, "The Notebook."

"All I gotta say is you better be glad that I love you because I won't watch this movie for anyone else," he commented.

"I know but you do love me so that's all that matters," she finished.

He simply put his arm around her as she rested her head on his shoulder. They watched the movie and drank their floats in complete bliss. Tonight had been the best night for both of them and they relaxed and enjoyed it while it lasted.


	28. Ch28 We've Got News

A/N: So I had some time to update... I hope you guys like this chapter! I tried to add some humor, but let me know what you guys think... REVIEW!!

* * *

The next morning Nathan and Haley met up with Brooke, Luke, and Mallory at the café. They had decided the night before that they were going to tell everyone over breakfast. As they were all eating, Nathan reached down and took Haley's hand before saying, "Um guys, Haley and I have an announcement to make."

"Spit it out already! You know I hate being left out," Brooke pouted.

"Well Brookie, how would you like to be my maid of honor?" Haley asked.

"OMG! Are you serious?! Show me the ring!" she shrieked.

Mallory had been quiet through all of this. She finally spoke up by saying, "Does this mean you are going to be my new mommy?"

Everyone at the table got quiet and looked towards the little girl. Nathan picked her up and sat her in his lap. "Sweetheart, Haley is going to be my wife. She can be one of your mommies though if you want her to be," he explained, "Would you like that?"

Mallory smiled up at him and said, "Daddy, I know she's not my real mommy, but I have to say she makes a pretty good one. Does this still mean I have to call her Miss James though?"

Haley laughed and replied, "Mal, you can call me whatever you want. However, I do have something I want to ask you?"

"What is it?" she wondered.

"How would you like to be the flower girl in the wedding?" Haley wondered.

"Really!" Mallory exclaimed.

Haley nodded her head and Mallory jumped into her arms giving her a big hug. Nathan just looked on with a smile. He finally was getting the family he always wanted.

Luke broke the moment though by saying, "Well I guess I should congratulate you little brother. By the way Haley, you still have time to back out. I know my brother can sometimes be a pain."

"He's my pain though," Haley joked as Nathan pouted. Everyone else just laughed as they continued talking about the wedding.

* * *

After breakfast, Nathan told Haley he had to go somewhere and he would meet her and Mallory back at the house. He made his way to the cemetery and walked in front of Peyton's grave. He kneeled down and said, "Well as you probably already know, I asked Haley to marry me last night. I know you asked me to move on with my life and that is what I'm doing. I never thought anyone could ever make me feel like this again. I never thought I could fall in love again, but I did. Mallory is really happy with all of it, but she knows that Haley is not her real mom and she's ok with that. You should see how much she has grown up Peyt. She's looking more like you everyday with those blond curls, but she'll always have my eyes. I miss you Peyt and you'll always be in my heart. I've gotta get back though because I didn't tell Haley where I was going. Bye Peyt."

He got up and walked out of the cemetery. He passed the River Court and noticed Haley and Mallory playing around. Haley was trying to teach Mallory how to shoot. "You having a little trouble there?" Nathan asked walking up to them.

"I just can't seem to make it in daddy," Mallory confessed.

"Mal, its ok your daddy doesn't always make it either," Haley joked.

Nathan smirked before adding, "Maybe I just like seeing you win."

Haley smiled before throwing a free throw and making it in without hitting the backboard. "I hardly doubt that's the case. By the way, I believe you owe me a game after last night's trick," she added.

"Are you sure you wanna play me? I mean I took it easy on you the last couple of times, but today I'm bringing my A game," he said cockily.

"We'll see about that. Mal you may need to help your dad out though because I think he's going to need it," Haley responded.

The three played for the next couple of hours. Haley of course won again and Nathan couldn't believe it. This girl was something else! The three then made their way back home.

* * *

Haley was making lunch while Mallory and Nathan were watching a movie. After lunch was ready, they all sat down and ate. "So since you guys are getting married, does this mean I'm going to get a brother or sister too?" Mallory wondered.

"Mal, why would you ask that," Nathan replied.

"Because Brooke says getting lucky means a baby is coming soon. I still don't understand though," Mallory explained.

Haley turned beet red from embarrassment and hid her face. Nathan simply laughed before saying, "Mal, getting lucky is a grownup thing. You are too young to understand it, but no we are not having a baby yet. Trust me, you will be the first one we tell sweetheart when that happens."

"Excuse me I have to go make a quick phone call to my dear friend Brooke," Haley said quickly leaving the room.

"Why was mommy's face red?" Mallory asked.

"Nothing you need to worry about. Now finish eating so we can go watch another movie with mommy," Nathan answered.

* * *

Haley dialed Brooke's number and as soon as the line picked up Haley shouted, "Why must you corrupt young little ears?"

"Um Haley, hello to you too. What are you talking about?" Luke asked.

"Sorry Luke, but will you tell your girlfriend that the next time she wants to make sexual conations, don't do it around Mal. She's been asking if we are having a baby because my dear friend said getting lucky means a baby is coming and since she heard Brooke tell me to go get lucky last night, she assumes I'm pregnant!" Haley explained.

Luke laughed before saying, "I'll be sure to pass on the message, but just remember to be safe. Unless of course, you really want that baby!"

"Luke, you are no help! You are just as bad as she is, but just don't corrupt Mal. It's bad enough your brother can't keep his hands off me…" she started.

"Ok I get it. By the way, too much information!" Luke commented.

"That's what you get, but next time it will be far worse," she joked.

"Alright alright, talk to ya later," he finished as Haley simply just smiled.


	29. Ch29 Wedding Bells

A/N: I know you guys have been waiting for awhile for me to post and I'm sorry about that. Here's another chapter that I hope all of you enjoy though because unfortunately the next chapter will be the last for this story! I'm not sure when I'm going to be able to post it because I haven't exactly figured out how I'm going to wrap everything up... if you guys have any suggestions feel free to let me know! Review!!

* * *

It was now a week before the wedding. Since Brooke was the maid of honor, she had been helping Haley get everything ready for the big day. In reality, she was about to drive Haley crazy with everything. Haley had just got back from spending the day with Brooke and went and laid on the couch.

"It seems mommy is tired," Nathan said to Mallory as they walked into the living room together.

"Brooke is driving me insane!" Haley groaned.

Mallory laughed before going to sit beside her on the couch. Nathan joined them and asked, "What was it today? The flowers? Cake? Or dresses?"

"All of the above!" Haley exclaimed.

Nathan gestured for Mallory to give her a hug. "Mommy, its ok. Just look at it this way, you get to marry daddy soon and then this wedding stuff will be over," she whispered.

Haley smiled down at her before saying, "You know Mal, I think that is just what I needed to hear. How about you go pick out a movie for all of us to watch?"

Mallory jumped up and ran to her room for a movie. Nathan then scooted closer and wrapped his arms around her and said, "I can't wait for you to be Mrs. Nathan Scott!"

"If I make it until then, at this rate, I'm not sure how much more of Brooke I can take. You would almost think this is her wedding or something the way she's been acting. I love her to death but she is getting on my last nerve," Haley pouted.

"Well it's just for a few more days and then you won't have to stress over it anymore. Why don't you sit here and I go make you a root beer float," Nathan suggested.

"Have I told you lately how much I love you," she replied.

"Hmm, I don't believe so, but you can show just how much tonight," he winked.

Haley responded with, "Don't you remember we agreed no sex for the rest of this week. So I don't believe you will be getting any tonight baby."

"Oh well it was worth the try. I'll go make the floats now," he said before heading towards the kitchen.

After that, Mallory came back with a movie and they all sat on the couch drinking root beer floats and watched the movie as a family.

* * *

The day of the wedding had already started and Haley was very nervous. She had been pacing the room now for fifteen minutes. "Would you stop that?" Brooke asked.

"I can't sit down. I'm about to be married in about thirty minutes and I'm so nervous. I mean what if he's changed his mind. What if he has decided that we aren't right for each other? I mean I haven't heard from him since last night," Haley rambled.

"Haley stop! He hasn't changed his mind. He's with Lucas and he's fine so please clam down," Brooke replied.

"I just wish mom was here," Haley whispered.

Brooke knew how much not having her mom here meant to her. She walked over and wrapped her arms around her and said, "She is here looking down on you right now and smiling."

Haley started to tear up and smiled before saying, "I guess it's good that you decided to put waterproof mascara on me."

A few minutes later Mallory came in yelling, "Mommy it's time!"

* * *

The wedding was beautiful has Haley had always imagined it. Brooke had done a really good job after all. Nathan looked amazing in his tux and she couldn't believe that this day had finally come. This was one of the best days of her life and she everyone she loved right here. She knew her mom was watching from above and just that mere thought made her smile.

The ceremony went by rather quickly and then the pictures were taken. Mallory had been on her best behavior through all of it. The reception was held at the café and Haley was surprised by the turnout. There were many people that she wasn't sure would be able to make it.

She was talking to some old friends when Nathan walked over and whispered, "I believe I owe you a dance."

Haley smiled and took his hand while he led them both to the dance floor. He wrapped her up in his arms as they swayed to the music. She glanced up at him and noticed he hadn't taken his eyes off of her. "What are you thinking about Mr. Scott?" she joked.

"Oh nothing much, just how lucky I am to have such a beautiful wife who I can't wait to have my way with later," he smirked.

"Trust me, you will definitely be getting lucky tonight," she replied.

He groaned before whispering, "If you only knew how bad I want you right now."

"In due time, baby, in due time," she said before giving him a sweet kiss on the lips, "There will be more of that later, I promise."

He smiled down at her before saying, "I love you Mrs. Haley James-Scott!"

"I love you too!" she stated as the song finally came to a close. They rejoined their friends and enjoyed the rest of the evening.


	30. Ch30 Family

**A/N: I finally was able to sit down and write the final chapter of this story! I'm sorry it took me so long... I hope you enjoy it! Also, if you have any ideas or suggestions on a sequel I might consider it... I haven't decided if I'll write one or not. I do have to say that this was my favorite story that I've written and I hope that everyone enjoyed it as much as I did! With that said, please read and review!**

**

* * *

****5 Years Later**

Haley and Brooke were both sitting out by the pool watching their husbands swim with their lovely kids. Luke finally asked Brooke to marry him about three years ago and they rushed off to Vegas two weeks later. Since then, Brooke got pregnant not long after the wedding and had a handsome little baby boy, Matthew Scott, who had just turned two a few days ago. Haley was currently pregnant with another baby girl and Mallory was going to be a big sister again. Nathan and Haley had been blessed with a baby boy, James Lucas, a few months after the honeymoon.

Keith and Karen were so proud of their two boys for finding happiness and love. They were currently on a cruise, leaving the boys in charge of the café for the summer. They easily accepted both girls into the family and spoiled the grandkids any chance they could get.

* * *

It was now time for lunch and the kids reluctantly got out of the pool for some hot dogs and chips. Nathan and Luke went over to their wives and gave them each a kiss before helping dry off the kids.

"So Hales, what have you guys decided to name the little one?" Brooke wondered.

"Lucy Marie Scott after my mom," Haley replied as tears formed in her eyes. Nathan wrapped his arm around her before kissing the top of her head. He then placed his hand on her belly and smiled.

Mallory spoke up and said, "Aunt Brooke, when are you and Uncle Luke going to give me another cousin? I mean Matt is cool, but I think you need to have a girl like mom!"

Everyone laughed before Luke added, "Yea baby I think my niece brings up a good point."

Haley looked at Luke and then Brooke before she gasped, "You're pregnant again aren't you!"

Brooke looked down before responding, "Well we were going to keep it a surprise until Keith and Karen got back, but yes we found out a week ago."

Haley and Mallory jumped up at the same time and squealed. Nathan and Luke just laughed. Matthew and James looked at everyone confused at what was happening. Luke finally looked at the boys and said, "Brooke is going to have another baby just like Aunt Haley." Everyone finished their lunch and played outside for the remaining of the afternoon.

* * *

That night after Haley and Nathan got the kids to sleep they laid in bed talking. "I think Peyton and my mom are both looking down on us and smiling. I know that they are happy for us," Haley whispered.

Nathan kissed his wife and added, "I agree baby. We're both so fortunate after everything that has happened and I wouldn't trade it for the world. I love you so much and that only grows with each day that I get to spend with you. You make me the happiest man and you're a wonderful mother to my three amazing kids. Thank you!"

Haley kissed him before saying, "I love you too baby! I think our family is now complete and I couldn't be happier. Mal, Jamie, and little Lucy are going to have the best parents they could ask for. I'm also so happy for Luke and Brooke," she ended with tears in her eyes.

"I am too. Now lets get some sleep. We've got a whole life ahead of us that I can't wait to see what happens next," Nathan said before kissing his wife goodnight and dozing off to sleep.


End file.
